


The Deal

by highlandspringo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Durmstrang, Eventual Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Horcruxes, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Sane Tom Riddle, Sexual Content, Tom Riddle Redemption, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlandspringo/pseuds/highlandspringo
Summary: Harry Potter made a deal with the devil when he was a child. It happened in second year. To save Ginny Wesley's life, Harry gave Tom Riddle what he wanted.With Tom's body back, the diary Horcrux can either correct the mistakes of his counterpart, Voldemort, or bring equal chaos as the prophecy would have.And from where it began, it will end...(New chapters on Fridays. Maybe not on a weekly schedule, however. Will update tags as we go along!!)
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. The Summer of 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: approx. 3000 words

Harry did not feel guilt for sacrificing the poor man for Tom. He knew that both men weren't good men, particularly Tom Riddle, who was the predecessor to Lord Voldemort. The monster that murdered his parents. The monster that he had vanquished on Samhain when he was fifteen months old.

It was July 1993. It was hot. And the apartment that Tom had rented for them was small but clean. Two bedrooms were beside each other with a singular bathroom, where only one was able to occupy it at a given time. The kitchen and dining area were as one, with the table and chairs close to the counters. The living room had a small window viewing the urban streets below. Tom had expressed how odd it was to be occupying himself amidst Muggle Londoners. Particularly when once upon a time, Tom had thought London would be flattened. 

It was two o'clock. Harry was sat at the dining table, sitting cross-legged, doing some work that Tom had set for him because his grades had been atrocious (Harry blamed Tom's older self for that) but his mind was busy thinking about guilt. Or lack thereof.

He truly wasn't guilty for luring that dark wizard in Knockturn Alley to the outskirts and allowing Tom to do whatever he needed to do. Because the man was bad. The man radiated badness. Harry wouldn't miss him. He didn't feel sorry.

Tom Riddle was manipulative and charming - the ingredients of a man that meant world destruction. Harry gave into him so easily that he sometimes felt a bit gross for the decision he had made. But Tom had given him sanctuary from the Dursleys. Using an unhealthy amount of memory charms, he made Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley continue on their lives as if Harry had never been in it. Tom did have petty revenge on behalf of Harry, for all the years of trauma and abuse they gave him, which surprised the bespectacled young wizard if he was being honest.

Ginny was saved, much to the chagrin of Tom. He disliked Harry's biggest redhead fan, but at least she was saved. Ron gave him many thanks for that and the Weasley's invited him for a lovely dinner during the end of the school year. Harry considered them friends but definitely not family. It didn't feel right to call them that; the feel of sanctuary and coming home was only felt with one person.

Harry shivered and lowered his quill. He heaved a sigh. This was all too complicated for a twelve year old boy to comprehend.

Tom entered their apartment suddenly, he walked in with regal and smirked at the young wizard.

"I'm glad to see you're doing your work." He raised a brow at Harry's lack of attention to his charms work.

Harry apologised sheepishly and nodded to the peculiar brown paper bag Tom was holding, "What's that for?"

A ghost of a smile passed over the older wizard's lips, "None of your concern."

Tom still did not forgive Harry for vanquishing his older self but it really wasnt his fault - he was a baby! Still, Tom was reluctant to make amends about That situation but he seemed to want to focus on the future. He wanted to leave the death and destruction that he had gone for behind and pursue the Minister of Magic route.

Tom was supposed to have gone to the Ministry anyways. He had the credentials, the charm and the looks. A quintessential Slytherin was what Tom Riddle had portrayed and they were always snatched up by the Ministry. Harry didn't really have major ambitions at this present time, much to Tom's chagrin, but the two were working through it.

"You always say that." Harry replied petulantly.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you must know, it's your birthday present."

Harry jumped from his chair, "Seriously?!"

He had never really had anyone properly consider him before, especially for his birthday. Sure, he received gifts from Hermione and Ron last year but they had asked him what he had wanted and he replied 'Nothing'. So they got him gifts of things they expected from him. Ron gave him Chudley Cannons merchandise and Hermione gifted him a book in Studying that he would never read. Harry pushed down the pessimist inside because he knew Tom would have thought about it. They were friends now, proper friends too. Tom was teaching him all about magic, getting his grades up, providing him with a home and teaching him about the wizarding world and traditions. No one did that for him. Everyone expected Harry Potter to know all about it, to be the one to save their world, to be the hero and celebrity and the Golden Boy of Gryffindor.

Harry just wanted to be Harry.

He just wanted to be looked after.

Tom pampered him. It was a good thing that he had his heir rings and had access to his vault. Anything Harry wanted, Tom paid for, although he didn't really want for much. Tom showed him different types of food to eat, they both learn about history together since Tom was placed in the diary before the war ended and Harry had poor knowledge of Muggle history from lack of thorough education. They visited museums together. They watched movies. And not just to do with history, they watched animations and comedies and even romantic dramas. They went to the arcade. And Tom finally relented that Muggles weren't totally useless. Hell, their apartment was in a Muggle neighbourhood!

Harry had never been happier.

***

Tom watched The-Boy-Who-Lived carefully. He was skinny but growing properly. The boy was being properly fed now and he was pleased with his work. With slow conditioning, the boy will exercise enough power and magical wisdom for his ambitions of overtaking Wizarding Britain. Tom had to hold a pleasurable chuckle, for the poor Potter boy thought that Tom had abadoned the notion in favour of living life the good life. Sure, he was younger than his counterpart but he was less insane and everything he was setting out to accomplish, he would begin anew. And that was why it was important for Harry to place himself into the fold... On his own volition. 

Thus, Tom ensured Harry many times that he will not kill him. He will take care of him and look after him. That was the price he had to pay for undying loyalty. Starved of love, it would be easy. Simple, really. 

The boy was a little pathetic with attention, not fame no, but familial attention. Tom treated him like a father would care for his son, or an older brother. It seemed that sort of behaviour Harry responded to with ease. He was eager for praise, he was eager for comfort and he was eager for safety. By providing him all of that, Tom was the sole person Harry relied on. And wasn't that just so sweet? The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour, vying for the affections of the Dark Lord?

Even though he was a Horcrux, he had a body now. He was able to use his magic. He was able to touch the boy. 

Harry Potter. 

(I can touch you now.)

So sweet and naive and small. Soft and pliable. Dumbledore would never get his hands on his chosen weapon ever again.

***

Diagon Alley was greeted with a beautiful morning sunshine. Harry happily walked beside Tom as they made their way to the Quidditch shop for the newly released broom. Tom said that was to be Harry's present because Harry really did want that. On their way to Diagon Alley, there had been a large black dog tailing them. Harry was concerned but Tom assured him it was probably a stray and dismissed it rather quickly. However, Harry had a feeling it wasn't an ordinary dog and asked Tom about magical dogs. Tom just smirked and told him about Animagus forms. Harry recalled the first time he walked into Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had become a cat.

"I'm surprised that she actually managed to do it. I've always been fascinated with animagic." Tom tapped his lip as he recalled a long-lost memory, "She was a clever a girl, Minerva, from what I remember." Tom sighed wistfully.

Harry pursed his lips, "You went to school with her. Were you friends?"

Tom scoffed and brushed a stray of his pretty hair away from- Harry blushed involuntarily. He shouldn't be thinking that Tom was pretty! 

"As if." Tom scoffed again. "She was a Gryffindor and three years below me."

"Oh."

Tom raised a brow, "Eyes forward, Potter."

Harry gulped and whipped his head to feet, picking up the pace so Tom wouldn't see his pinked face. Tom merely chuckled.

When they arrived at the Quidditch shop, they were early enough to beat the queues. Harry was elated when Tom got him the Firebolt 2001, earning lots of envious looks from small podgy faces that made Harry grin inside. They hadn't really decided how Harry would get a chance to test it out yet but Tom ensured him that he'd find a way. 

Next, they made their way to a mokeskin shop and bought a pouch for each other. Tom had said that the pouches would be useful for numerous reasons and it was always important to have many thing son hand, particularly because he was a Gryffindor. Harry had scowled at Tom's merry smile. 

Their third stop in Diagon Alley was the Trunk shop. Harry had never really thought about it before purely because no one had informed of the capabilities of magical trunks. Tom bought him an enhanced trunk which was actually an apartment inside; although it didn't really resemble their new home, Harry loved it nonetheless. It was dark leather brown on the outside with red and gold suede lining, the initials H. J. P being emboldened in gold too. Harry was grateful for the thoughtful gift; Tom had placed the order for it two weeks prior.

"The modifications needed to be specific. It's warded by me so I had to pay extra for that," Tom grimaced then resumed his explanation, "Strangers cannot access it. Only you can allow your friends access. I can access it too but only for emergency's sake and the magic will detect it. It's yours, Potter." Tom glided around the trunk, touching it slightly with inspecting eyes. "Oh! And I've made sure to make copies of all the books you'll need to be stored inside it. Once we hit the bookstore, we can buy some more."

Harry wanted to hug Tom so the older wizard wouldn't be able to see his watery eyes. The consideration and the thoughtfulness of the gift was too immense for the young wizard to contain. Tom seemed to treat it like they were discussing the weather, shrugging after finishing his words and shrinking the tru J, placing it into the mokeskin pouch.

"Say Accio trunk when you're reaching inside your bag, Potter. I'll be sure to cover wandless Accio before you go back to Hogwarts." Tom bid the storekeeper a good day and the two exited the shop.

"Will you be posing as a student then?" Harry asked.

Tom had barely said anything regarding his plans for Minister of Magic or world domination. Not that Harry was interested in it; he just wanted to be sure that the older wizard didn't mess up his happy place which was home.

Tom shrugged, "Perhaps. But I'll need to fabricate some inane story if I was to go back to Hogwarts." The wizard sighed as he gave charmed smiles to passing strangers. That was a new weird thing. Usually Harry was the one getting the center of attention but it seemed that everyone would rather focus in the mysterious and gorgeous wizard that stood next to him. Still, Harry didn't mind. That meant less eyes on him.

"I suppose I'll enroll in Durmstrang. There's plenty of potential there." Tom smiled mischievously. Harry tried not to look confused. He didn't know how this 'Durmstrang'. 

"What is Dum-strung?" 

Tom tsked at Harry before explaining, "Dumstrang," he corrected. "Another magical school. Their specific location is unknown except to students and faculty, of course. Durmstrang has a... Formidable reputation compared to Hogwarts." 

Harry bit his lip, "We will see each other during Christmas break and that, I suppose?"

Tom stopped abruptly - Harry nearly collided into him but his reflexes halted him in time. He looked up to see a peculiar set of brown eyes looking back, a hint of bold redness in them. 

"Don't look so sad, Harry," Tom smirked, "Ministers need to get their N.E.W.T.s, you know." He winked.

Harry scowled, "I won't miss you."

Tom ruffled his messy hair causing it to look even more insane. Harry batted his hand away with another scowl. Tom merely laughed.

The two made their way to a bookstore and regarded Harry's new year booklist.

"I hope my new defence teacher is more competent than Lockhart." Harry mused as he scanned the shelves.

Tom whistled as he regarded the list, "These books are dull. Some of them are ones I've read. Has the British wizarding education not progressed since the 40s?"

Harry didn't answer because he didn't know. The first time he had a crash course on Wizarding World things was when he made the deal with the devil. And the devil being the wizard leaning on the shelves and, annoyingly, whistling some more.

"I cannot believe you're taking Divination!" Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry.

Fidgeting slightly, he assumed his shoulders high to defend himself. "Ron said it would be easy to pass!"

"Do not use others as an excuse for your downfall."

"What - like you did?"

A tense pause.

Unfortunately, Tom whacked him on the head with the booklist.

***

"Happy Birthday." Tom said cheerfully. He watched the young boy blow out the candles and he clapped politely. "What did you wish for?"

The boy looked up, large emerald eyes staring into his very core. They were so bright and green and deadly, like the light of Killing Curse. Tom gulped subconsciously.

"It's a secret." Harry said cheekily. Tom smirked and called him a 'brat'.

Once they had a slice of the cake, Harry opened his fortune cookie that they got from the Chinese takeaway. That was something Tom never had before and he had been remiss not to have considered it. Muggles were so interesting these days...

"You are what you eat. Huh."

Tom rolled his eyes then cracked his biscuit in half and delicately pulled the piece of paper from the inside. "Every day is a reminder of what we are."

Harry groaned, "These never make any sense."

"Muggles." They said in unison.

Tom picked up the brown paper bag from behind him and passed it to the young wizard. Harry's opened in surprise and mumbled something under his breath.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I just forgot that this was my other present."

Tom huffed, "Yes, in which you spoiled."

"You didn't have to tell me!" Harry looked affronted but Tom always found his negative expressions 'adorable'. Tom ruffled his hair then nudged him to open his secret present. 

Harry took the small box out of the bag and released the ribbons from the outer packaging. He slowly lifted the box lid and gasped extraordinarily loud. Tom was far too pleased with himself.

"Wh- wha- Tom! You didn't have to." Harry gulped audibly and gingerly picked the trinket from the box.

"Happy Birthday, Potter."

Harry clasped the bracelet around his small wrist and looked up with watery eyes. It made Tom indefinitely uncomfortable to know that his actions had this effect on his vanquisher. He was supposed to have killed this little boy ages ago but no, he had to play house with him and give him birthday gifts. Expensive ones, at that. He hadn't even contacted his followers (which he really didn't know if any other were alive or in prison) but he didn't care about that. Harry was someone he had grown to care for in the span of six weeks. Someone that he wanted to keep. To protect. Someone that was going to help him rule the world.

Harry smiled shyly, "I love it."

Tom smiled back, "I knew you would."

***

The trinket was gold with emerald gemstones embellished per two centimetres on the band. On the south end of the bracelet was the clasp and in the North end was a serpentine figure that wrapped itself around the band. It was simple yet exquisite and Harry had never EVER seen nor been gifted something like this before. It must have costed a fortune but that would have hardly dented the Slytherin vaults that had remained untouched for so many centuries.

Tom inspected it on his wrist as Harry openly let him take a closer look. Tom then described its enchantments on it. It helped to detect poisons in liquids, foods and objects. It helped to ward against small jinxes and hexes. It was able to strengthen Occlumency shields (they had been practicing every evening since they made that deal, much to Harry's chagrin) and in any emergency, it was a portkey.

"What's a portkey?"

Tom shot Harry a handsome smile, "A portkey allows the person to be transported to a destination that is linked to the object. I made sure this," he let a finger graze over the bracelet, "To link to this place. The apartment isn't magically designed so it is not impenetrable but I've made sure the wards are designed to last for some time. So if you're in danger, you can portkey here and regain some health before danger follows you here."

Harry sighed gratefully, "You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

Tom just chuckled, "I wanted to be sure that you have tools to be safe at all times, Harry. Why do you think I'm so adamant on you getting your charms and defence up?" Tom huffed, flicking a hair out of his handsome face. 

"Even potions you're miserable at," Tom continues with a grimace, "...but at least if the situation calls for it, you have the knowledge of the ingredient properties on hand." Tom gave him a curious look, "Enough to survive if ever in the wilderness."

Harry didn't know what he was feeling in that very moment; Tom wasn't supposed to care that him about him. Their deal had not discussed the eventual care they would feel for one another. Even if Tom was too proud to admit it, but Harry didn't need the few words. In his own flamboyant diction, Tom said all he needed to say. And for a Gryffindor like Harry, it was the actions that mattered. 

Harry couldn't contain the grin on his and launched himself at Tom, but Tom wasn't fast enough to whip out his wand, as Harry attacked him with a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Harry could hear Tom's heart beating fast and it made him hug the wizard harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: All I can say about this first fic of mine on AO3 is... Expect shitty writing. Like genuine post-curry toilet water writing. This is not me fishing for compliments. I've written other fanfics that I've yet to post which I'm proud of for the quality. This is just me mindlessly getting tomarry fics out of my system. Pray 4 me.


	2. Third Year Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Year begins - with new POVs!
> 
> Word count: approx. 5000 words

Third Year arrived and Harry got on the train by himself. He would meet with Hermione and Ron later but he just wanted a compartment to himself. It wasn't that he needed a moment to be alone to deal with whatever issues he was facing - Harry just wanted some time to contemplate. During the summer, Tom had started working in a Muggle coffee shop that was relatively close to their apartment. Harry fully expected it to anger Tom and for the job to be seen as 'beneath' him but with Tom's dashing smiles and hardworking behaviour, customers dropped tips on him like rain. He was raking in quite a bit from the part time work and it kept his feet active while he plotted and schemed back in their apartment. 

They needed Muggle money to pay for small things and Tom wanted to know more about the Muggle world. He even visited the local pubs a few times during the summer with his work colleagues, as they were all of similar age. They knew Tom was different; he was old-fashioned and didn't understand the dynamics of today's youth, didn't know the 'slang' nor major pop culture references. Tom had read their minds and said to Harry that his colleagues fully believe Tom was just sheltered. But he was friendly with them and they were happy enough to regale their pop culture explanations to the new kid in their coffee shop. 

Then they introduced him to music. Tom loved jazz. But he was falling in love with more genres than he could count. They bought a vinyl player after Tom's first outing with them with jazz playing throughout the whole night afterwards. Harry was into the whiny stuff like The Smiths and Fleetwood Mac that Uncle Vernon played. He should have felt malice against such artists because of what happened but he couldn't deny the feelings he felt when he listened to them. Tom insisted on indulging in one vinyl when they visited HMV on Sundays. 

The galleons from the Slytherin vault paid for the apartment's mortgage. With an ageing potion, Tom could get anything he wanted. A small fee paid for the Goblin's silence too. When faced with a young Tom Riddle whom was supposed to be in his seventies and not in his late teens, they had to be coerced with galleons to keep quiet. Obviously. The Goblin's didn't particularly seemed to upset as the saviour, Harry Potter, was standing beside Tom Riddle. And it was good to somewhat 'ally' with the Goblins. Griphook was still working there and still didn't let Harry into his Potter vault. However, some of the money from the account had been siphoned by another key keeper. Of course it was Dumbledore and Harry didn't really know what to feel about that. 

Tom had insisted on making sure only one key was being used and that key would be kept away until Harry was of age. Regardless of whether he was the magical guardian or not, Dumbledore would no longer have his fingers in pies he should not consume. Tom would make sure of that. He promised Harry. 

Harry was happy to have some money in his Trust vault for things like Quidditch gear and the enchanting new books he had been readily reading. School booklists were boring but Tom always recommended the best ones. 

And so, just like that, the two had set themselves up. Tom did visit Durmstrang during the middle of August and came back happier than ever after scaring headmaster Igor Karkaroff into submission. Tom didn't realise that Voldemort had extended his fan base this far but he was grateful for it. When the ex-Death Eater Headmaster's arm burned at the sight of Tom, he had a split second to change all of his plans. 

Thus, a new identity was created. Tom changed his name to Thomas Frost, a hidden offspring of the Dark Lord Voldemort whom was raised by a Christian couple - who adopted him after finding him on the streets. The Christian upbringing cover up made Harry nearly piss himself. Tom as Christian?!

Harry laughed, "You always want to pretend you're the good guy?" 

Tom shrugged, "People don't usually suspect the pretty smiles."

The 'Frosts' relocated to Romania as his 'father' had missionary work to do, so Tom naturally enrolled in Durmstrang. They were worried, of course, because he had magic and that was seen as 'unnatural'. However, his parents were so loving and thought him a miracle child that they allowed him to attend one of the darkest wizarding schools - not that they knew itof course. Tom's parents tragically died in a car accident in Romania (Tom dramatically sniffled at that) and because Tom was so upset but a promising student, Igor Karkaroff allowed him to live on campus full time. Out of the kindness of the ex-Death Eater's heart, of course!

Harry had cackled for ages at this part of their cover up story. 

"So, how does 'Frost' discover he's Voldemort's bastard?" Harry had asked after he recovered from his laughter. They were sat at the dining table coming up with the story of Thomas Frost. 

Tom paused his writing and fiddled with his quill, "Goblins." He replied cryptically and continued writing down on the parchment. 

'Thomas Frost' took an inheritance test during his 'third year' to find out who he really was and discovered - he was Lord Voldemort's bastard child! His mother was Eliza Macnair, a Pureblood witch that passed away during childbirth because she couldn't contain Tom's magical core. Harry rolled his eyes at that part. 

Tom had to pay visit to the Macnairs who had been living relatively in isolation after the first war broke out. They had connections to Voldemort so it only made sense for their 'deceased daughter' to have passed away. It took a lot of blood, sweat and the tiniest bit of tears for the spellwork to be done. The Macnairs' memory were falsified to include hiding a young girl called Eliza because she was assumed a Squib only that her magical abilities came in late at thirteen. At their request, the Dark Lord allowed her to be trained by him in secret so he could have his little toy or plaything. It was a little twisted part of the story but believable. Tom assured Harry that he truly wasn't that low to take advantage of a young girl. 

"I feel a bit bad for Eliza." Harry said. 

Tom smirked, "It's all just part of a made-up story, Potter."

Continuing with their cover up story, Eliza grew into a capable witch and a beauty and The Dark Lord wanted her to carry his offspring. He didn't really enjoy sullying himself with the Macnair girl and wrote about that in a diary. Eliza discovered it during her pregnancy and was too weak over heartbreak to carry Tom. So when she gave birth, she died. She gave him his father's name as a way to insult him. Tom knew that if he ever came face to face with Voldemort, the husk, it would know the truth. That Tom was the diary Horcrux with a proper body and the capabilities that was beginning to rival the Dark Lord Voldemort's peak during the first war.

In the end, Tom thought the story was enough to run with it, in case anybody suspected anything. After they memorised enough of the parchment, it was burnt with an Incendio. They could question the other Pureblood families but no one really knew the Macnairs well. Walder was dead - Voldemort's war had made sure of that. And with the Goblins forging immaculate documentation for Thomas Frost, the plan was set in motion. Still, Harry felt unsure with his place in Tom's ambitions but he still hoped he could be kept safe and happy without needing to do much work. 

Harry's train of thought was broken as the compartment door opened and Neville Longbottom shrieked. 

"H-Harry! I didn't realise you were here." Neville wiped his forehead abruptly, "Aren't you s-supposed to be with Hermione and Ron?" 

Harry shook his head and chuckled. He waved for the blonde boy to enter, "Come in, mate. I don't bite."

Neville shot him an odd look that said Harry did have the potential to bite. Harry swallowed a bitter laugh. "How was your summer, Neville?" 

"I-It was alright. Uncle Argus still thinks I'm a- Erm, my wandwork isn't very good. Gran hired some tutors again but- You know how it can be." Neville gulped as he subconsciously took out the alder wood. 

Harry really didn't know but didn't comment. Instead, he eyed Neville's wand carefully, "Did you get that at Ollivander's, Nev?" 

A pang of hurt flashed the blue eyes of the 'Cowardly Lion' (which some had dubbed Neville as) which made Harry frown. For the past two Years, Harry had been too busy trying not to die to have had time to save Neville from turmoil of their house. Loyalty was dead in Gryffindor, it seemed. Harry vowed to change that for his birthday twin. 

"Erm, this was my dad's." Neville said quietly. 

"Well, Ollivander said the wand chooses the wizard. That wand might have not chosen you and is still loyal to your father. Could be why it's not working well with you." Neville was quiet with that statement. Harry gnawed his lip, thinking he had overstepped. 

Neville then broke the awkward silence with a bright smile, "I'll ask Gran if I could get a new wand. My wand." He said with passion, inspecting the alder wood for a moment before tucking it away. 

The two shared a small smile. Harry asked him about his birthday and Neville was happy to tell The-Boy-Who-Lived all about his little birthday party. 

***

Harry must have fallen asleep while he was reading up on Advanced Charms when he felt a bitter chill sweep across his face. He yawned loudly, adjusted his glasses and looked at Neville, whose teeth was chattering violently.

"Neville?" Harry asked, concerned. 

Neville just looked on with wide eyes, "H-Harry! Why is it so cold?"

"I-," Harry looked at the compartment window which was covered with ice. His brows furrows and he looked around, "We've stopped. Why have we stopped?"

Neville remained quiet besides the clack of his teeth. Harry shivered and reached for the compartment door handle when there was an overwhelming cold that sliced through the atmosphere. It was painful and full of hatred. Adjusting his glasses again, Harry could see a dark figure approaching their compartment, and yet he could make out a set of fiendish teeth leaning closer to the glass. Harry fell back with a startled yelp, earning a scream from Neville, as the door handle rattled and the compartment door creaked open.

In that moment, Harry had two choices to make. He could either let this dark, dark creature consume him... Or. He could-

"Expecto Patronum!" 

Slithering out from his wand, Harry's green eyes capture a ghostly serpent's form, bearing its teeth and biting into the Dementor; the creature howled violently and with the blinding light of the spell, it bounced away and escaped through the carriage corridor window. There was a collective panting as students began to make their way into the corridor, rushing near their compartment to inspect the retreating image of the creature. Suddenly, amazed eyes shone directly at Harry. They were amazed but frightened.

***

Professor Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, had protected Harry's friends. He had even been sleeping on the train, waiting for the cub to arrive. But Harry didn't. Hermione Granger and Ronald Wesley graced his space without his cub. Harry Potter was nowhere in sight and yet he smelled Harry's scent. It felt a bit wrong to have snuck into Gryffindor Tower after his first meeting with Dumbledore but the werewolf had to know Harry's scent in order to find his long lost cub. Guilt had eaten up inside of him for thirteen years and he was too afraid that his cub would reject him. When he heard that he was living with Lily's sister, he fumed. Lily had always said Petunia Evans was not a nice sister. But Dumbledore assured him that all was well. And yet, with a Muggle upbringing, Harry would never accept him. He was a werewolf. Dark and disgusting to wizards. Dark and disgusting to Muggles. He hoped that James' son would embrace him - he has the last connection Harry had to his parents barring... Oh, Remus tried not to think of Black. His inner wolf raged quietly as he observed the students exiting the train.

A student had casted a fully corporeal Patronum charm. Not just any student, but a Third Year. Harry Potter. Remus gulped, wondering who had taught him the spell. Wondering who had taken over the role of carer and protector. It was supposed to be him, Remus Lupin, taking in his cub and watching him grow into the formidable wizard that he knew Harry would become. But someone else had done it. Was it Dumbledore?

Once he saw Harry, his wolf howled. His body burned. Harry looked so much like James except Lily's eyes shone brightly. He was- Remus' heart clenched. 

"Harry-" 

"Professor!" The bushy haired Gryffindor blocked his vision of his cub. Remus tried not to scream. 

"Oh, Miss Granger." Remus said. 

"What was that spell you used against the- the dementor?" Hermione Granger asked. 

"It was a Patronus Charm. Very useful." He responded curtly. 

The girl's eyes lit up brightly, which seemed to annoy Ron Wesley. Remus told them to get inside quickly and the two made their way towards the castle. Remus wondered why she was even a Lion, but he had asked himsekf the same question when he was in school. He smiled absently as Granger reminded him of himself. He looked back but Harry was no longer there. He would have to wait until classes began. 

***

Dear Tom,

I hope you're enjoying your first day of Durmstrang.  
I've made news again. Not because of a hidden dark ability but because of a light ability.  
Remember when you told me about the Dementors? About the charm that combated against them? How you couldn't produce one? I only had a flicker of light from my wand, too!  
We were faced with them on the train. It was just me and Neville. I didn't know what to do so I went with it.  
I know. I'm a stupid Gryffindor. I can hear you say it. Picture you rolling your eyes. Yep, stupid. But it worked. It bloody freaking worked, Tom!

My patronus was a serpent. I felt only cold. I didn't really hear anything. In that moment I thought of friendship, protecting Neville and... Making sure I lived to see you again.  
Soppy, right? Ugh, I feel like such a Hufflepuff.  
The Dementors are at school because they think Sirius Black is after me. He betrayed my parents, apparently. Dumbledore told me and he scolded me for leaving the Dursley. I didn't even know he realised but apparently the 'blood wards' hadn't been working. I think he's been tracking me.

Toodles,  
Harry

***

Harry was freshly washed and ready for bed. Ron was incensed when Harry hadnt joined them and had been with Neville. Harry didn't exactly get what the problem was; Ron was just being weird and jealous for no reason. Also, he was being a little bit rude to Neville saying he was a "shit Gryffindor" and that he wasn't a true lion. Over the summer, Harry was getting a proper crash course in Pureblood families and wizarding politics through Tom. Harry hadn't been interested but Tom was a fantastic teacher. He made Harry enthusiastic about learning and he realised how important friendships are, particularly in the wizarding world. That was why Slytherins survived like that. "True friends" the hat had sang.

Longbottom was of the names included in the list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Although, Harry wasn't actively trying to befriend Neville because of his name but after witnessing Ron's tirade and jealousy, and how the rest of the boys in their Dorm didn't care, and how thin the walls were to the bathroom so that meant Neville had to hear every word, it made Harry annoyed. No, incensed. Neville was a fucking Heir! So was Harry. And Harry felt sick for not even caring about Neville as a friend.

The morning arrived and he went down to the Great Hall alone. An owl eagerly delivered a letter which peaked the interest of Hermione. She was still a good person so Harry only let her know it was a friend he had made over summer. She seemed a bit cautious but he reassured her it was nothing she needed to worry about. Harry invited Neville to sit beside him. He pointedly ignored the look of bereavement on Ron's face as he chatted amicably with the Weasley Terrors about their summers. Harry knew that the Weasley's visited Egypt and was excited to see all of the photographs they took. Ron hadn't even offered to show although Harry knew it was his fault for not sitting with him in their compartment. Hermione hadn't even said Hello, either. 

Harry sighed inwardly and pushed out the friendship situation from his mind. Flicking his wand out from his robe pocket, he whispered the spell under his breath and disillusioned the letter. He didn't want anyone to know about his correspondence. Not yet anyways.

"Dear Potter,

I'm enjoying it very much. Igor is terribly frightened of me which makes me very happy. He's told me all about the machinations of Voldemort which is... It's distressing. I never realised how fatal the Horcruxes were because he went insane. Our plans were altered into such a terrible state, Harry. It worries me what will happen should we face Voldemort again. He will not be stable, and thus, unpredictable.

Ah. Sirius Black. I remember the Blacks well. Walburga was a freak of a woman during school, she was so up her own arse about everything and hated me on sight for being half-blood. After a while, I got her to kneel to me. I didn't have a tryst with her but, she wanted me. Of course.

The Dementors business is extraordinary to hear, Potter. I'm very proud of you for casting a corporeal patronus. A serpent, you say? How fitting. We are the last of the Parselmouths in Britain. It only makes sense. And serpent patronus' have a lot of meanings. It defended you. It was ready to strike. I am beyond elated.

Harry. You must be careful with Dumbledore. Remember what I told you about the old man. He is a master Legilimency. Keep your bracelet on at all times.

Do not fret over Sirius Black. I will figure it out. I will help you with the little feral problem.

Be smart,  
Tom."

Harry placed his elbow on the table and held up his chin, the hand perfect to cover his large smile. He knew his cheeks were flushed but there something that made him giggle inside - the secretive correspondence, the exchanging of letters with the predecessor of Voldemort, someone who Harry looked up to. Someone Harry cared for. And Tom had shown his care to with the reminder about Dumbledore. And the assurance of the Sirius Black issue... Harry tried harder not to smile. 

"What's that, Harry?" Neville asked quietly.

"Don't stick your nose into other people's business!" Ron snapped harshly, causing the young Longbottom heir to falter. Harry glanced at Hermione who seemed to ignore the situation which greatly surprised Harry. He assumed she would be scolding Ron but apparently the two must have had a conversation about Harry's new friendship. She wasn't coming to the lonely lion's defence at all. 

"That's rich, Ron." Harry grinded his teeth.

"What does that mean?" The redhead shouted indignantly. Harry heaved a sigh and grabbed a piece of toast, quickly tucking in his letter, then stalking out of the Great Hall.

A hand grabbed his wrist and he quickly turned around, only to be faced with Neville. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that Neville. I dunno what's gotten into them."

Neville gulped, "I- I- I do."

"What do you mean?" Harry raised a brow.

"I- I'm not worthy to be friends with you, Harry. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'll... Stop talk-"

"Neville." Pained blue eyes met furious green ones. "Shut up."

Neville looked heartbroken so Harry quickly got out what hee needed to say.

"Neville, I can be friends with whomever the fuck I want. Capiche?"

Neville gulped again. Wide eyes were bulging out of his skull. "D-Did you just swear?"

Harry furrowed his brows for a moment for explaining. 

"Neville. Ron and Hermione are being dicks about this right now. I'll speak to them. But I want to be friends with you. You're not unworthy, Neville. You're the Longbottom Heir. And it's time for you to act like it!" Harry's voice rang out in the corridor before the Great Hall entrance. Neville just watched on with widened blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be cowering in fear or acting like this. You're a bloody Gryffindor, a Longbottom, and we won't even wait for your Grandmother, nooo Neville, we're getting you a new wand and a fucking good one. Capiche?!"

Harry was panting now. His rant had exited from his mouth without a stop and Harry immediately felt regret.

"Nev- I'm sorry. That was... Uncalled for."

"No one's ever said that to me before." Neville mumbled. 

Harry winced, "I'm sorry."

His new friend then started laughing. Hard. Like doubling over, clutching his belly and just laughing. Harry was concerned for his new friend's mental state.

"Erm..."

Neville calmed down a bit and just stared at Harry with a friendly smile, a few tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Harry. I'll try. I am the Longbottom Heir. So, yes. I'll try."

Harry and Neville walked in silence, side by side, as they made their way to Potions class early. 

***

Severus Snape was already facing the first day of school, a bloody Monday of all days, with a pounding headache. He skipped breakfast so he didn't have to hear the roaring crowd of dunderheads. The house eleves gave him coffee and sausages to survive until lunch. 

For weeks, the Mark had been itching and for some reason today was particularly worse. Dumbledore was becoming increasingly relentless with his nitpicking and his pressured scope on his personal life and current state. Along with the Potter brat whom was no longer living with Dursleys. They had been obliviated, and not only that, but with falsified memories, too. Harry Potter never existed to them.

Both of them knew it was not the work of the Potter brat. He couldn't even pass Potions with his eyes open, how was he proficient at charms? And the trace of his magic had not been detected at all. Otherwise, the Ministry would have been in an uproar. No. It was either the Potter brat had somehow picked up the brains to garner a second wand or he got someone else to do the dirty work. Wherever Potter had been staying, Snape didn't care to hear about it. But Dumbledore... As a Gryffindor, the old man didn't even have the strength to summo the Potter brat to explain this summer's whereabouts. Snape supplied a dismissive 'Leaky Cauldron' but Dumbledore beat him to it having interrogated Tom The Barkeeper already. All Dumbledore did was to inform the brat about the Dementors and Sirius Black.

That Mutt. He was back. And his Moon buddy was now a colleague of his. Snape wanted to drown in firewhiskey forever.

And what else to make his Monday worse? The insolent Potter brat and the good-for-nothing Longbottom coward walking in like they owned the bloody place, into his domain, into his classroom! They had five minutes to go before the lesson started and Snape always made the habit of entering in later to get them to wait. For some reason they arrived early and now have foiled his routine!

If only he could crush the Potter brat like an insect. 

"What... Are you two insolent beings doing in my classroom?" The Potions Professor drawled. 

Potter glanced at Longbottom, who was biting his lip. "We wanted to be early, Sir. To set up our Potions kit."

That was not what he was expecting - So Snape assumed they had some pranking plan up their sleeves. What else could be the reason? 

"Sit." Snape bit out. 

Potter and Longbottom nodded and took their seats nearer to the back of the classroom. This was interesting. Where was the know-it-all and the useless redhead? His so-called 'friends'? These two had been suspected vanquishers of the Dark Lord. Sharing the same birthday with parents who fought on the light side. Snape closed his eyes for a moment, a distant memory of striking fiery hair and dazzling emerald eyes. He opened to see Potter studying him intently before he resumed preparing his cauldron with Longbottom. Snape grinded his teeth and began writing in the board. Soon, students poured into his classroom like boiling water. 

Feeling particularly vindictive, Snape quickly scrubbed the board and wrote something new. A difficult Potion. Long and laborious. 

"Today, we are brewing Wolfsbane." Screw the curriculum he had prepared. They will suffer as he had been since August.

The know-it-all had to be there asking why he was changing the potion.

"Because it is MY classroom, Miss Granger, Not... Yours." His godson was smirking and laughing at the Mudb- girl who was red in the face. Snape debated taking points away but was too weary from the stinging Dark Mark to bother at this point.

After an hour and a half of instructing and letting them brew the muted version of Wolfsbane, Snape circled his classroom. Like a vulture, he carefully inspected the prey. His godson did well and know-it-all seemed to be on par. Again, Finnegan blew up his cauldron which he deducted twenty points for, causing an outcry from Thomas, Patil and Brown. Weasley's black gloop was putrid and Snape vanished away the product before it could wreak another Gryffindor despoliation. He didn't deduct points but felt happiness from berating the redhead, who was cowering behind his empty cauldron with a snarl. Snape smirked momentarily. When he walked over to Potter and Longbottom, however, the cauldron he was expecting was not there. Within it, contained a fine result of the muted Wolfsbane potion. They actually brewed the potion! Snape raised a brow at Longbottom who recoiled. When he flicked his eyes to Potter, there was a challenging candour behind the frames. As if he was anticipating for the Professor to turn around their successful brewing into a point-deduction game.

Snape sneered, "Acceptable. Bottle it."

"Yes, Sir." The boys said in surprising unison. He would have taken it wrongly had it not been for the shock and surprise colouring their faces. They obviously hadn't expected to say it at the same time. Snape rewarded them with an eye roll. 

The Potions Professor walked off, passing his godson who looked at Potter with disdain but also curiosity. The Dark Mark began itching more and the stinging became worse than before.

***

"Acceptable. Acceptable, Harry! I've e never gotten that before in Potions!" Neville was delighted. He had expected Snape to berate him with something but Harry knew they did well.

Wolfsbane was not on the curriculum but apparently Snape was in a pissy mood because he switched from the curriculum of brewing Health Replenishing to Wolfsbane. That would set them back a week, Harry thought randomly. It was very peculiar as to why he picked that, though the version Snape had written on the board was a muted and modified version of Wolfsbane that wouldn't have taken all night to brew. If someone were to take it, the effects would be minimal. However, they did well because Harry understood a bit about potion philosophy courtesy of Tom. He would have to write about it in his letter reply to Tom. 

Speaking of letters, Neville decided in that moment it would be a good idea to bring up the correspondence again. "Harry. Who was the letter from? The one you got at breakfast? I don't mean to pry but all I saw was... Was 'Dear Potter' before you disillusioned it. How do you even know that charm? We don't learn it until next year, I think." Neville looked at him with strange blue eyes. Harry coughed slightly and tugged Neville into a small alcove as students passed them.

"I made a friend over summer, Nev. He's... He's been teaching me stuff. That's why we did well in potions, today. He's been helping me. Tutoring me." Harry explain simply, though his hands were fidgeting in the darkness of the alcove. 

Neville cracked a large smile, "He must be very good. He got me an Acceptable!" 

Harry grinned, "Yeah, he's amazing. He goes to Durmstrang."

Neville faltered, "Durmstrang? Isn't that a dark school? Didn't Grindelwald attend there?"

Harry sighed, "Yes and yes but... Nev, he's not... He's super nice and a great teacher. He was tracing his heritage in England this summer. He's. He's an orphan. Like you and me. His parents- They died in a car accident." At Neville's confusion, Harry explained simply, "A Muggle death. They were Muggles, you see. Adopted him. He was really upset and came to England to trace his true parentage. But he still misses his parents." Harry lied easily. 

They had been practicing the cover story for weeks before Harry came back to Hogwarts for the new school year. It was necessary for their story to be kept straight - especially if Tom wanted to make moves with significant families in Wizarding Britain. What better way to start than right here, with the youth, in Hogwarts? 

Neville's eyes lit up in empathy, "That's sad. I hope he's okay."

In that moment, Harry felt a bit bad for lying to Neville. This was the man that ordered the death of their parents, although this was before he became Voldemort. But Tom was powerful and power hungry, he was endless in his pursuit for destruction. Harry realised that something must have happened this summer because he felt he couldn't place Tom in the same description as before. There was something different about his new friend. Something better.

"I'll introduce you to him. Hey, how about Yule?"

Neville looked at Harry with wide eyes, "You celebrate the olde ways?" In a whisper, Neville said, "That's illegal!"

Harry bit his lip, "I- I know, Nev. But Tom, my friend, says that Durmstrang practices it. And it does help."

Neville looked really vulnerable in that moment but Harry encouraged him to speak his mind with a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I know it does. Gran and I practice them, too. But I just... I never told anyone because I thought they would report us."

Harry chuckled, "Well, trust in me. Nev, I'll never reveal your secrets."

"I'll never reveal yours either."

For the second time in his life, Harry believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter is a bit longer than the previous but I really wanted to flesh out Harry and Neville's new friendship. They're just beyond cute! And Ron and Hermione COULD come round...
> 
> Also, I understand you may come across spelling or grammar errors. Just know it's because my predictive text is proper flimsy sometimes. I'm training it. Don't worry!!


	3. Trials of Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: approx. 5700
> 
> Tom settles into Durmstrang as "Thomas Frost". He doesn't even need to convince anyone tbh.
> 
> And Harry faces some difficult truths.

Tom was having the grandest time of his life. Durmstrang was far better than Hogwarts. For one, the diversity of students was excellent. All from different backgrounds meaning there was a myriad of students with unique abilities. Abilities that Tom could not wait to harness. Some were veelas, animagis, metamorphagus; some students had goblin or even elven heritage. Tom had been surprised by the lack of hate for Mudblood or Muggles. There were Muggleborn students but overall, attitudes must have changed since Grindelwald. Tom supposed the weight of The Great Dark Wizard towered like a constant thunderstorm. 

And Durmstrang was beautiful. It was a dark, large castle with its towers protruding towards the grey clouds of their disclosed location. The stone was blackened, almost charred by its terrain though the walls were strong enough to house the most dangerous of the darkest arts. Situated comfortably in the Eastern European lands, where it was welcomed by divergent weather, Durmstrang seemed to scar itself into the geography rather than building on top like Hogwarts. Tom would be denying the truth if he said he didn't miss his first home, but his new school was becoming an exciting experience - the perfect playground for the darkest of magical arts. 

It was a good place to begin assimilating his new army. Tom did not particularly like the whole Death Eater cult that Karkaroff had informed of Voldemort's previous assembly. For Karkaroff, this new and improved Voldemort meant a different set of problems. Tom was saner, he had less experience compared to Voldemort but he knew the results of his previous ambitions and it did not sit well with him. Still, Tom toyed with the idea of brandishing. He liked hearing Karkaroff scream. 

Still, he did not particularly desire a fanbase or a group of grovellers. No. Tom would begin again. The Knights of Walpurgis worked well enough but if you treated your subjects with an iron fist, there will always be one who will turn traitor. Dissent was evident in a world of darkness; kept people blissfully unaware then you would have little chance to squash rebellions and traitors. For Tom, he needed knowledge. He needed to know the different ways of power and control. 

So, Tom had been reading over Muggle history ever since he ventured into their world. It was good to have some of his colleagues at the coffee shop whom were well-informed with historical events. One of them, Tom forgot his name, was a History student and couldn't help but spill to Tom all of the major players that shaped their Muggle world. It was rather eye-opening to see the different philosophies and ideologies of control. A New Wizarding World Order awaited, with Tom heading the charge. He just needed to know how to brandish power. 

Harry knew little about Voldemort's death eaters so Tom had to do his research. The Macnair family revealed enough for Tom to go on and so did the Durmstrang Headmaster. Karkaroff was not as loyal to Voldemort's cause, slipping names willingly for freedom. 

Oh. Sweet, sweet Karkaroff. He had so many, many names... 

Severus Snape was amongst those many names and Tom had written to Harry to keep an eye on the Potion Master. He remembered a Snape back in his schooldays but he couldn't recall much except an ugly face. But what he detested most was disloyalty. And, of course, there was Snape. Playing two sides. Tom wondered how insane his counterpart reached before he realised that he was not able to detect the deception amongst the ranks. 

Concerning other matters, Harry had told him about the progress he was already making during his first week of Third Year and Tom couldn't be happier. He was proud of all the hard work he had poured into his new friend over the summer. After the late nights working on charms, transfiguration, defence and potions - slowly, but surely, introducing dark spells and other useful things - Tom hoped Harry would one day become something of his shadow. He didn't necessarily care for Harry to become a completely dark wizard. But he wasn't exactly hoping for Harry to side with the light, either. He wanted Harry neutral and pliable and his. There was something about those bespectacled emeralds that pierced Tom. It was... Concerning.

Still, the two were friendly and shared a familial relationship. Tom worked with it. It was easy for him to scheme with Harry on his side - watching the workings of wizards from across the pond.

Tom had made four new friends during the first week of term at Durmstrsng. He had gone through the Trials of Warriors - their deranged version of sorting - and subsequently placed in house 'Acquenum' for getting through the Drowned Waves task in five minutes. All he had to do was survive a cesspit of sharks and possessive currents - he had to reach from one end of the transfigured ocean to the other within fifteen minutes. Good thing he can swim. 

Tom was reminded of the stories about the Triwizard Tournament as he went through the Trials of Warriors. It was a better way of determining which house you belonged to, in his humblest opinion - as it was based on the tasks you excelled in not a dusty old hat prying into the pre-pubescent minds of eleven year old. The Trials were geared towards the student so none of the first years faced a demonic husk that you had to destroy as their first task nor a drowned wave task as their final task. But Tom did. Because he told Igor he wanted a spectacle. 

Viktor Krum did approach him, surprisingly. Oh, Tom had heard all about the rising Quidditch star. A boy so incredibly young and talented; although Tom never got into the sport, he could understand the glamour of an athlete being part of his New Wizarding World Order. Viktor seemed happy to be friends with Tom as they helped each other with English and Bulgarian, respectively. Deutsch was the language spoken at Dumstrang but with the amalgamation of countries, nationalities and cultures, it was only fair to learn as many languages as he could. Never knew which one would come in handy.

"Your English accent is very good. I have never seen you before, are a transfer student?" The wide boy asked in Deutsch. 

Tom merely raised a brow, "I have been here for years, Krum. You just haven't noticed." 

Krum's eyes crinkled in humour before his serious face returned. "You did well on your Trials. House Acquenum suits you." 

Tom inclined his head with modesty, "I appreciate your compliments, Krum." 

"Please, call me Viktor."

"Call me Tom." 

His second friend was Nadya Alinekov. Russian and beautiful. Smart and fiersome. She wasn't into Quidditch but her arsenal was full of dark curses. Her hexes were ones that set your eyes on fire without any flame. She was a formidable dueller and a housemate of Tom's. The two became fast friends because Tom had somehow proved himself to Nadya and according to the general consensus of the Durmstrang student population - Nadya was very difficult to play with. On top of Bulgarian, Tom was brushing up on his Russian that he had begun to learn a few months before trapping his soul inside the diary. His accent was very good, according to Nadya, and after learning the her slang and other idioms, he was becoming a very proficient linguist. 

"You're a pretty bitch," Nadya had said in Russian, when Tom first entered the Acquenum common room. 

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Pardon me?" He replied in eloquent Deutsch. Nadya laughed. 

"You're very pretty. All the boys and girls like you." She stated, still in her Russian tongue. 

Tom smirked with a challenge in his eyes, "And are you one of those that like me, Miss Alinekov?" He asked in almost perfect Russian. 

Surprise coloured her eyes for a moment before she scoffed, "You'd have to show me if you're more than just a pretty bitch." 

Sebastian Basch was a handsome German. He was Aryan - Tom was sure his family participated in the war. The war that caused Tom to go homeless before he returned back to Hogwarts. The war that-

Sebastian was friendly but he was a little less bright than the others. He wasn't a skilled Quidditch player like Viktor (no one really was), he wasn't a skilled duelist like Nadya (he didn't have the power) and he wasn't as handsome or charming and slimy as Tom (Sebastian was House Terrach). He was a loyal friend, a good listener and funny. Tom didn't particularly care for these traits but Sebastian reminded him a little bit of Harry. His easygoing demeanor and his willingness to prove himself. Tom tolerate Sebastian. He would never like him truly, not the same level as he liked Harry. 

"Frost. I need to know if you have done the assignment for Alchemistry." Sebastian pleaded, his blue eyes flashing with yearning for answers and ease. This boy ridiculously thought that his good looks and background would help him get what he wanted. And there he was. Begging. For Tom. 

Tom smiled politely, "Of course, Basch."

"Sebastian to you, my friend." He replied in heavily accented English. Tom smiled once again. 

"Then please, call me Tom." 

Finally, there was Brandi Nelson. She was American but moved to Hungary when she was twelve. Like Tom, she had to start at Dumstrang after being transferred from Ilvermorny and thus experiencing a school with the darkest reputation was very eye-opening. Brandi was a light witch, that much Tom knew. However, Brandi was one of Nadya's closest friend. She did gossip too much, poured her time over Witch magazines rather than actual books and cared about her looks too much but she got information better than anyone. Quite literally. Brandi knew something about everyone, there was always dirt with evidence attached. 

"I heard you've been here since your First Year." Brandi began. Tom had been minding his own business in the library. He looked up and saw her roughed lips and smoky eyes. 

Raising a brow, Tom asked, "And so what I have?" 

Brandi sniggered, "You can't lie to me. The whole school knows you're a new student. But how come the Headmaster and teachers are spreading around that you've bee with us since First Year?" 

"How would you know? You only joined Durmstrang in Second Year. And I am a year older than you." Tom simply said, leaning back in his chair. 

Brandi leaned forwards instead, looking directly into his eyes without flinching. She moved with her elbows on the table, and rocking forwards in her chair. 

With a wickedly pretty smile, she replied, "Oh, Frost. You've leverage over the Headmaster. And one day, I will find out."

Tom thought she would become an enemy. But Brandi became a valuable asset instead. Tom could use an ally like her. Plus, he liked that he could speak his native tongue with her even if she was speaking the bastardised version. 

"Brandi. Who's that teacher over there? The one with the stern brows?" Tom asked in eloquent English. He was nodding to the direction of the Staff tale. A stern looking man with red hair was choking down his ale. 

Brandi giggled into her vodka laced orange juice at one breakfast, she responded with her nasally accent, "Oh Tom. That's Professor Murrisch." 

"Grumpy?" 

Brandi cackled loudly, "Yep. And did you know, that his parents were part of Grindelwald's army? I wonder why he even teaches. He's quite powerful and he's very knowledgeable with the Dark Arts."

Tom had nodded his head in appreciation. A cruel smile played on his lips as Brandi looked away to finish the rest of her breakfast cocktail. 

The four of them didn't hang out together often, but they knew of each other and they formed their own friendships through Tom. For the girls, Nadya and Brandi enjoyed each other's company. Nadya wasn't even afraid to reveal her sadistic tendencies for bullying annoying beats that paraded around Durmstrang like peacocks. And Brandi wasn't afraid of spouting lies and deceit. The two were a good team, Tom surmised. Sebastian and Victor both played Quidditch, and despite being on rival House teams, the two flew often especially on the weekends. All of them, however, were Tom's friends and study partners. And he made sure to keep an eye of each of them. 

Tom spent most of the time with Nadya, purely because they were Housemates. Nadya in the same year as Tom, but Viktor and Brandi were a year bellow. Sebastian had to repeat a year due to poor grades and somehow his father had enough money to blackmail Karkaroff. As if the ex-Death Eater took it that way. The man loved weighing his pockets down. 

Tom knew Karkaroff praised Viktor. His star pupil. But with Tom in the picture, Karkaroff had to ensure his Dark Lord (newly renewed and improved, of course!) was getting praise too. Viktor and Tom had become fast friends in the first week then they became a popular duo. Everyone gushed about them, particularly Tom. He was friendly and helpful and charming. Handsome and kind. Studious rather than sporty and always polite. Karkaroff couldn't comprehend it. Tom laughed silently whenever he saw the Headmaster shiver in fear looking his way. 'How could his Dark Lord be so... Nice?' The Headmaster must wonder. When his new favourite pupil crucio'd Karkaroff almost weekly.

Almost. 

***

"Dear Harry, 

Watch Snape. Karkaroff revealed to me the names of my former compatriots. How productive of me to make friends with Abraxas' heir. Abraxas was loyal enough, I suppose, but this new generation of wizards and witches is... Oh so interesting. Harry. I've made friends. True friends, I must add. I hope you get to meet them soon. 

By the way, I'm more than proud of your progress. Continue to instill pride in me until we see each other. I'm sure I'll have a lot more knowledge for you to extract. 

Dumstrang is wonderful, dear friend. Better than Hogwarts I reckon. I had my sorting last week - a series of difficult tests called The Trials of Warriors. Of course, they tailor it for the First Year's but I was given a spectacle to complete and so I did. Rather than a hat, I was tasked with five challenges. Whichever one I excelled in, the Headmaster places me into the corresponding house. I'm in Acquenum, the symbol is of the Hydra. Do you know about the mythical beast? 

I find it quite fitting. 

Yours,  
Tom" 

Harry blushed. Tom had never signed their correspondence with 'Yours' before. It was always something else - a reminder to do something or a formal send off. But Harry couldn't contain his tinted cheeks at the notion that Tom was HIS. 

They had a strange relationship. 

Sometimes he was like a brother to him and other times someone that Harry didn't want to be brothers with. Something... Someone else. He saw somebody else whenever he looked at Tom. It was never a constant type of somebody. He was not a father nor brother nor friend nor lover- Harry covered his traitorous thought with a cough. He was NOT gay. And especially NOT gay for bloody Tom Riddle. Tom Frost. Whatever the hell his name was now! 

Harry didn't write back immediately. He wanted to see what else unfolded during the week. He knew that he would have to confront the problem of his fractured friendships with Ron and Hermione eventually; people were beginning to point it out with their inane whispering and whatnot. He was sitting with Neville at breakfast, lunch and dinner times; partnering with Neville on projects, homework and in potions; he was sitting with Neville and flying with Neville. Yep, he was helping Neville with flying. 

Harry was still on the Gryffindor Quidditch team despite pissing off Ron, and in turn pissing off Ginny because Ginny assumed he wasn't a friend of the Weasley's anymore. The twins seemed fine with him befriending Neville but Hermione made a stink about it when she caught him passing through the common room.

"You don't talk to us anymore!" 

"I do, 'Mione."

"No, you don't! Since when?! You've ignored us since before the train, Harry." She confessed, hurt openly displayed in her eyes. 

Harry flinched, "I'm talking to you now!" 

And it went on like that until the Weasley Twins ushered them to their respective dormitories as they were causing a scene. 

"Give it some time, Harry-" George began placating. 

"I think it's all too new for Ronnykins and Hermione." Fred finished sadly. 

Harry had banged the door closed when he reached the Biys' Dorms, only to be greeted with an enraged Weasley. Ron was not happy about the shouting match between Harry and Hermione in the common room. It caused a commotion in the Gryffindor Tower because there were now cracks in the 'Golden Trio' - as they had been dubbed since the leg end of second year. Still, Harry didn't know what it was with them befriending Neville. 

"I don't want to hear it from you either, Ron."

"You've replaced us! With- with Neville out of all people!" 

Harry scoffed, scraping back his messy hair, "Fucking Hell, Ron. Neville's a great guy. You basically outcast-ed him, along with Seamus and Dean!" 

Ron scoffed, "That's fucking rich, Harry. As if you've been there for him. You didn't even give him the light of day before! What's changed? Is it because you think he's better than us? I'm a blood traitor, Seamus is a half-blood and Dean's Muggleborn. Is that it? Is it because Neville's a fucking Pureblood and still part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Y-You really think it's about that?! Ron. I'm a fucking half-blood!! Neville and I fucking lost our parents to Voldemort!" All the boys in the Dorm Room flinched. 

Ron wasn't swayed. "What - so you're both bonding over the fact you got no mum and dad?!" 

Harry gulped, "No. Neville is a good guy. He's a good friend. A good person. And that's why I'm friends with him. We understand each other. And I thought you would understand but you're just a fucking bully."

"Fuck you, Harry. Titilan--!" 

"Expelliarmus!" 

Ron screeched and dived towards him, "Give. Me. My. Wand. Back!" 

Harry shuffled out the way in time as Ron fell to the ground. He stared down, panting. "Not until you say it."

"Fucking coward!" Ron hissed. 

Maybe he was, Harry thought. But it hurt to say it. The end. The sever. The first human friend he made was Ron. They shared their first journey to Hogwarts together stuffing their faces with sweets. The boy that sacrificed himself so Harry could get the Philosopher's Stone. The boy that had a sister whom Harry had rescued last year. 

Ron got up carefully, his voice pained. "You replaced me, Harry. And for what? Because I ain't enough?" 

"It was never about that." Harry said quietly. 

Ron huffed and sat down on his bed, cupping his head in his hands. He muttered something and then there was a sniff. Harry saw Scabbers rattling around in his cage, the only noise in the Third Year's boys dormitory. Seamus and Dean avoided looking at him. Harry gulped and chucked back Ron's wand on his bed. It landing softly next to former best friend. Harry exited the dorm leaving two gobsmacked faces and a very guilty one. 

***

Remus found Harry outside near the Shrieking Shack. Remus had to force down old memories before bile came out. He saw the poor cub sitting with sad eyes as he watched the leaves fall delicately around the cub. It was an uncomfortable scene. Everything reminded him of James. 

"Harry." 

His cub jumped, "Pro-Professor!" 

"I sm- saw you storm off here. Are you alright?" Remus refrained from reaching out. 

Harry licked his lip and raised his hand to wipe away his eyes. "I think I lost my friends today." 

Remus sighed. He didn't want to see his cub cry. "I don't think so. I think... You should give them time."

Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks Professor. For not asking about what happened."

Remus couldn't smile back. He sort of knew what was happening with Harry - teachers did gossip, after all. And they gossiped about Harry the most it seemed, especially Minerva and Albus Dumbledore. 

"Of course. Do you want to come inside for a cup of tea? Perhaps you can explain to me why a thirteen year old knows how to cast a corporeal patronus." Remus smiled back this time. Harry nodded lightly and followed him back to the Defence classroom. 

Harry sat down in the chair by his office desk, as Remus rounded toward his own chair and began waving his wand to prepare the tea. 

"Is there a particularly exciting story to it or are you going to tell me you've been studying hard?" Remus chuckled with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. 

Harry heaved a sigh and shook his head, "The answer is that I made a friend over summer. He didn't teach me the spell, Professor, but he did tell me about it. I heard about-About the break out of Sirius Black from Azkaban and he told me about the Dementors. It just- In that moment on the train, I just thought of making sure Neville was okay and that... That-" 

Remus placed a steaming cup of tea in front of his cub. Sugar cubes and milk on the side for him, just incase. Remus watched carefully as Harry prepared his tea. One sugar cube and a splash of milk, just how James liked it, too. It shouldn't have hurt to watch someone making tea but Remus had watched his best friend prepare his tea almost everyday for nearly seven years. The exact same way. And the cub hadn't even been taught how by his father. 

Remus watched Harry some more before realising he was staring and Lily's eyes were staring right back at him. 

The Defence Professor cleared his throat, "You made a friend, you say? What are they like?" Remus smiled as his cub brightened up with tinged cheeks and animated hands.

Harry talked about a handsome boy, which he blushed much to Remus' amusement, and described a young man that was bright and charming and a great tutor. 

"I would like to meet him. He must have been a good student." Remus commented. 

Harry grinned, "He's in his last year. He's a Durmstrang student." 

Remus nodded. He didn't know much about the school, only it had a dark reputation for allowing the darkest arts to be taught and that it once housed Gellert Grindelwald. 

"I see. Well, did you know that I knew your parents, Harry?" 

Harry stopped drinking his tea abruptly, almost spilling it before carefully placing it down on the plate. "Really?" 

Remus could see the hesitation to ask more questions so he smiled genially and fished out a small crumpled photo form his pocket. 

"I carry this with me sometimes. And today I felt... Like reminiscing. I... I want you to have it, Harry." 

Harry held the photo carefully, rubbing out the creases in the photograph. He studied it for a moment before look up, Lily's shined brightly at him. 

"When was this taken?" 

"Third Year."

Harry smiled at the coincidence, then looking back down his smile faltered and frowned. He held up the photo to the side of him and pointed to the two boys, one with long black hair and the other chubby and blonde. 

"Who are these?" The cub asked, two fingers pointing at the Gryffindors in the photo. 

"Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew." Remus sighed. 

"Peter?"

Remus cleared his throat. He sipped his tea and leaned back in his chair. "Peter was a friend, though he wasn't very close with James and Sirius. It was always those two that got into the most trouble," Remus let out a painful laughter. "Peter was... He was sometimes seen as the stray. I did my best to make sure Peter was part of the Marauders." 

Harry nodded and went back to studying the photograph." I suppose this reminds you of better times."

"A painful reminder." Remus inclined his head. 

"What were the Marauders like?" 

Remus chuckled to himself before replying, "Rascals we were. Caused your head of House quite a few nightmares, ha." Harry grinned. 

"And we played pranks on the students and wreaked havoc, I suppose. There was... One particular student we- It's a great shame of mine. I have apologised but this person has yet forgiven us."

Harry furrowed his brows and Remus began to sense a gnawing feeling growing inside his stomach. He didn't want his cub to be in distress but he knew he would have to reveal this truth eventually. 

"You bullied someone."

"It- It was mere games at first, I swear to you Harry! B-But one day it got out of line. It... Your father, along with Sirius and Peter, didn't like Professor Snape. Not one bit. But your mother was close friends with him."

"Excuse me?!" His cub didn't mean to shout, he knew, but it hurt Remus all the same. 

"They were from the same town. Then he went into Slytherin and she went into Gryffindor. You think House Rivalry is bad now? Ha. It was the same back then." Remus rinsed his cup down his throat and toyed with the handle. 

"You bullied Professor Snape."

"I-"

Harry rubbed his face before tucking in the photograph into his robe pocket. Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it or if it was a subconscious move. Remus gulped. 

"Thank you for the tea, Professor. But I must go and make sure my friend, Neville, isn't being bullied by my old friends." Harry quickly left after that. 

The inner wolf cried out for his cub, causing the Defence Professor to shatter his cup, spilling droplets of blood onto the Hogwarts floor.

***

Severus Snape was marking essays which never meant he was in a good mood. Mostly dunderheads whom didn't understand the properties of potions ingredients and couldn't get behind the principles of Potioneering. Of course, today of all days, Snape had to be grading third year essays. Upon reaching the Potter brat, he noticed the usual chicken scratching had completely disappeared. It wasn't as refined as a Pureblood's writing but the words were formal, concise and most importantly - eligible. Snape should have reported him for cheating; getting someone else to do his homework was one of the most annoying things to see as a teacher, especially if it was done by the Potter brat. But this was the first time Snape had seen this act. And the flair of the brat's work was evidently Potter's. Particularly a few spelling errors which were usually rife in the brat's essays.

More surprising was the content in this essay on the Wolfsbane potion. Potter had been the brains behind their successful creation after all; Longbottom's essay had been passable but Potter was detailed though not as in-depth as his top students. Still, it was a considerable improvement and Snape had to recall himself from thinking more exasperating thoughts. The brat was not, and never will be, like his mother. He was his father through and through. Speaking of his father... 

The buddy wolf of James Potter was knocking on his door. How did he know? Because the creature had the audacity to open the door and knock on it. As if they were friends. Colleagues. No. Snape ignored the creature entirely and only gave him the time of day by delivering the blasted Wolfsbane in silence. It was on Dumbledore's orders and what Dumbledore willed happened. 

"What is it, Lupin? Can't you see I'm busy?" Snape gritted out. 

Lupin sighed momentarily before stepping into the classroom. As if Snape had given him permission! 

Snape sneered, "You may stay there. I do not want you... Contaminating my space." 

A flash of hurt crossed the man's scarred face which only made Snape inwardly roll his eyes. He continued marking until he heard a cough and looked up. 

"I need salve. I cut myself."

Intolerable creature! 

"Go to Pompfrey." 

"You were closer."

Snape rolled his eyes this time and got up with a dramatic fashion, scraping his chair slowly and loudly and then huffed a sigh before billowing his robes as he marched into his office. Picking up a small jar of salve, he harrumphed at it. They were part of the worst batch he had made. Which meant it was still very good. 

"Here." He whipped the salve out at an arms length. 

Lupin gratefully took it from him with a nod, "Thank you, Severus."

Snape raised a brow and waved him away. Lupin gulped and lingered by the doorway. 

"Spit it out, Lupin. I've got work to do."

"Harry-" 

Snape tried not to groan. 

"Harry hasn't got anyone to sign for him for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Has he?" 

Snape suspired, "That's two months away and he's NOT my responsibility."

The creature coughed, "What about Dumbledore?" 

"Then go to him."

Lupin just nodded and scuttled out of his domain, clutching tightly to the salve. Before he completely disappeared, Snape called out. "And bring the jar back!" 

*** 

"Harry, we need to talk. Now!" 

"Ugh, Hermione! Ow! You're hurting me!" 

There he was, minding his own business, as he was walking back to Gryffindor Tower only to be accosted by his former friend. 

"This is about the letter, isn't it? I've heard some people saying they saw you this summer. In Diagon Alley with a stranger. A man!" Her grip tightened, "Who is he? Is he the reason why you've been acting different? Harry, you need to be careful. He could be an agent of Voldemort." 

Harry held back a laugh. He was already weary from his conversation with Professor Lupin. The photograph he had given to him burned in his robe pocket. 

"Once you've let go of me then I'll tell you." Harry said viciously. Hermione let go of him immediately as if he scorched her. 

Hermione crossed her arms, "Explain." 

"I- He's a friend. That's all. And I'm not completely different, 'Mione. Just because I made friends with Neville-"

"Harry." She said sternly. "You're not you anymore. You're... I don't know." She exhaled, running a small hand through her bushy hair. "But it doesn't feel right. I just- Things were fine before. What happened?" 

"Tom Riddle happened." And ain't that the truth. The most honest thing he's said all week to anyone. 

"I'm being serious, Harry."

"So am I, Hermione!" 

Hermione grunted and huffed before gripping onto his arms again, her fingertips digging into him. Before he could protest, her eyes were blazing with an incredible amount of pain that he never seen before. 

"I've lost you haven't I? Something's happened and you're pushing us away." Tears were brimming and Harry was feeling far more than uncomfortable. 

"Hermione. Let me go." He said breathlessly, squirming in her grasp. She held on harder. 

"Please, just tell me."

Harry bit out, "It's nothing."

Her eyes changed suddenly, a feral hate staring at his very soul. "You're lying!" She screamed causing him to jump. Some of the students wlaking past had stopped and looking on. Harry had no idea what was going on with his friends. 

"Hermione. Let. Me. Go."

Somehow that got her to stop. Hermione stumbled back and cleared her throat, overwhelmed by the attention they were receiving and flustered by her behaviour. She quickly ran off towards the direction of the library. Harry coughed and tugged at his shirt collar. 

"Show's over." He said shakily. People began to disperse. 

Then came the pointy git. 

"What's gotten into the Weasel and Mudblood, Potter? You're tired of them already? It's only third year."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry so did not want to be dealing with the blonde twat. He didn't want to mess up plans for Tom by hexing Lucius' son but the Malfoys were really not Harry's cup of tea. 

"Oh! Think you're so tough, is that it? What with your back up being the cowardly lion." His cronies were heckling now. Another crowd was beginning to form. Seriously, was there no other drama happening at school ? 

Harry just shook his head tried to push past but Malfoy pushed right back. He snarled harshly, "Think you need to find new friends, Potter. Wouldn't want to wander around school... Alone. Would you?" 

"I fucking killed Voldemort." Everyone flinched. "So do your worst, Malfoy." Harry's nasty grin must have gotten the message across as the shock and awe on Malfoy's face faded into an audible gulp and horror, and the pointy git scuttled away with his cronies. 

Some Slytherins were looking at him with fury, some Gryffindors with praise. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked at him with fear. 

*** 

Harry was exhausted. The whole day had been going through a series of trials with everyone. Taking out the photograph, Harry inspected it some more. Suddenly, banging was heard, disconcerting Harry for a moment. He looked over to the noise and saw Scabbers thrashing wildly in his cage. Harry put away the photograph and went to inspect the rat. Immediately, it stopped. Staring up at him with large red eyes, Harry prodded at the cage and the rat retreated. Again, Harry got that same feeling he had when he saw the black dog in Diagon Alley and remembered his conversation with Tom about animagis. 

Harry was too bloody tired to think about it all. And he didn't want to risk more of Ron's wrath when he returned. 

Neville entered the Dorm Room looking sullen only for his face to pale when his eyes laid on Harry. 

"Nev, what's wrong?" 

Neville was silent, shaking his head. He sat down on his bed, the farthest away from the rest of the boys. Harry moved towards him but Neville held up his hands. 

"Stop! Harry. They're-" 

"Neville, what is it?"

Neville shook his head again and tucked himself into the covers. Harry groaned loudly, rubbing his hands over his face. He heard a calamity of noise outside, announcing that the rest of the boys were returning so Harry quickly made his way into his bed. Neville must have noticed too, as blue eyes met green and they shared a fleeting message. 

Stay on guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to dedicate the chapter to Tom but there's a lot I don't want to reveal yet.
> 
> Harry is dealing with a lot of issues but at least Neville is there ❤️
> 
> If there's any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, please let me know!!
> 
> P. S: Removing the bashing tags because I don't think those characters will be bashed. This is more about the perspectives of each character rather than I, the author, implicating my emotional into these characters.
> 
> P. P. S: Revamped summary because it was shite ngl. Also going to be uploading new chapters on Fridays. May be on a weekly basis, may be bi-monthly. It's purely because I'm moving house, renovating my new house, attending job interviews etc. so schedule isn't set in stone 🏡


	4. 48 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black tingz.
> 
> Word Count: approx. 3700

Samhain. It always happened on bloody Samhain.

Sirius Black had, somehow, broken into the castle, slashed The Fat Lady and the whole school was now in lockdown.

A week prior to that, Harry was playing a Quidditch match and the Dementors decided that was the perfect time to switch careers and become cheerleaders. So, because they moved closer to the Quidditch grounds, Harry sustained injuries from a high fall from his broom, after hearing his mother scream because that's what the Dementors did. Conjure bad memories. At first, Harry chalked it up to a student screaming but the distinct terror he felt as he heard it, ran through his veins like ice. There had been something familiar, something petrifying and heartbreaking. Dumbledore soon cleared that up stating that Harry was recounting the sounds he heard as baby on the night Voldemort killed Lily Evans. That did not make Harry feel any better. 

To make matters worse, while he was recovering in the Hospital Wing, Neville was getting pushed around in their house. The Gryffindors were fracturing too. The Twins seemed to be on Harry and Neville's side for now but everyone else teased Neville mercilessly. Sometimes they would hide his things, call him names or push him around in the Common Room. There didn't seem to be a main culprit, everyone thought that with The-Boy-Who-Lived indisposed, Neville had no protection. And because Gryffindors never understood the manners of subtlety, the older years felt that they had the upper hand since they were leaving school school - and bullied Neville in front of the other houses. 

Oh, Malfoy was getting a kick out of seeing the Lions spearing their pride. It was taking some time to help the Longbottom heir muster up enough courage to stand up for himself without Harry being there. And every bloody person was ruining it all. Harry really hated October. 

After Harry was discharged a few days later, pumped full of potions and Healing spellcasting, things simmered down until the break in happened on Samhain. Then they were forced to spend a night in the Great Hall.

"Psst! Potter! Why is it every bloody Halloween there's always something happening with you?" Seamus whispered angrily.

Harry just rolled his eyes, turning over on his sleeping bed and tossed to the other side. He was facing the back of some fourth year Gryffindor but at least it was less horrible than hearing Seamus speak. As if he knew why he was cursed with poor Potter Luck every bloody Samhain for three years now. 

He tried to sleep but the constant Dread waiting for news from anyone was keeping him up. Harry hadn't really given much thought to the whole Sirius Black debacle, purely because Tom had said he would take care of it. Sure, Dumbledore had warned earlier this term when he was called into the office. But it wasn't like Harry had nothing else to do but think about Sirius Black. To be honest, it had been almost three weeks since he had received a reply from Tom. They didn't communicate often, around once a week, yet Harry realised he had greatly missed his summer roommate. He turned over and saw Neville sleeping soundly. There was some bruises near his neck from the bullying by his housemates. Harry still hadn't gotten the culprits' names. Neville didn't want to lose more house points. His loyalty was far too good for anybody to deserve.

As he was beginning to close his eyes, there was a sudden bang and a scream. Everyone began whispering and sitting up. Some even jumping and asking for information. The teachers were trying to calm the students down but it seemed people were beginning to get more scared. Another bang and then another scream, a distinct masculine sound and then silence. 

A few moments passed by in silence before Dumbledore hurried into the Great Hall, beckoning for Snape. The two left quickly after that. Professor McGonagall started addressing the students, telling them to stay where they were (as if they had a choice) and to sleep. To not panic.

He just wanted to sleep in his own bed. To hear the soft snores of Tom through his bedroom walls. 

***

Tom was acing all of his classes and forming new friendships everyday. He was constantly upgrading his brain with both Muggle and wizarding knowledge. Science was an intriguing thing to cook up in his mind now and again, as it gave him something to do while he attended the boring subjects. Tom was proficient in Potions and comparing and contrasting with the Muggle subject of Chemistry brought insightful theories. 

Boring subjects, however, were very few at Durmstrang, thankfully. The school really took on the proactive and practical approach for educating young wizards and witches - even if that included learning the Dark Arts (Tom would never complain). Everyday was different, a roller-coaster of a misunderstood curriculum and Tom was immensely happy to be freely learning what he had to hide back in Hogwarts. Not that Professor Dippet was an awful Headmaster - Wizarding Britain was so medieval with their black and white view in magic. 

Every lesson at Durmstrang proved to stick in one's mind. To fail to learn meant pain. And no, teachers didn't harm the students. You mess up on a dark curse... Well, Tom won't describe in full gory detail what happened to a classmate of his who didn't pay attention. 

However, Tom had to consider Harry's predicament. That was why he was being unresponsive. He knew Harry might be annoyed in some way, the brat liked to have his attention, but Tom needed to focus his energy on school, future plans of ruling the Wizarding World and Sirius Black. 

He was receiving his Daily Prophet subscription in Durmstrang and it helped to stay informed of Britain's affairs. Besides, the Sirius Black case was gnawing at him incessantly. Karkaroff assured his master that Sirius Black was not one of the Death Eaters. Never was. Upon further research with a few of his associates, i.e the Macnairs, Sirius Black was a rogue Black. He was a Gryffindor and disowned and even blasted from The Black Family tree. Obviously the handwork of the lovely Walburga. As if Orion had so much as a backbone. Tom scoffed when he found out that Black was James Potter's best friend.

And then that pieced together the other rogue name.

Peter Pettigrew.

Ah. Dots. Dots. Dots. Connections.

Tom was scheming everyday. Sometimes he just wanted to clear his mind, even for a little moment. Tom easily forgot how young his mind and body still were; there was a lot to catch up to Tom's older counterpart. Even if Voldemort was currently a husk, Tom knew he was clever and adaptable like every Slytherin. And powerful, like most half-bloods. Eventually, Voldemort would get his body back. And then what would happen to Harry? What would happen to them? 

Masturbating helped with blanking his mind from the daily machinations of the New Wizarding World Order, though the method wasn't something Tom wanted to rely on. He thought of dating Nadya or Brandi but neither of them were the best candidates. Nadya probably was more attracted to women than men, and Brandi needed to constantly be fucking around for her daily dose of information. However, Tom needed someone to cater to his needs whilst he could still hold them at an arms distance. He was introduced to a pretty Polish girl via Sebastian; they were in the same house and shared the same classes. He didn't really speak to her and she didn't approach him. Anya was a little shy but bright, and she seemed to enjoy reading books and spent time practicing spell creations. Not a great candidate as the girl was studious rather than flimsy. Tom wanted someone easy. Someone he could fully control. 

He had to file away the solutions to his needs for another time. He had to secure a portkey and convince Nadya and Sebastian to take a trip to Scotland with him.

***

Arriving on school grounds felt like coming home. The magic enveloped around him, embracing him, caressing their long lost student. Hogwarts' Pride and Joy. Her quintessential Slytherin. Her murderer. Her conqueror. Oh how sweet it was to be back home.

Nadya and Sebastian were wearing masks. Transfigured, of course. 

"Here." Tom chucked two small keys to his friends. "Sie sind deine flucht." The two glanced at each other then looked back to Tom and nodded. Quickly, they began to infiltrate Hogwarts as the blanket of night covered them. 

For Sebastian, he took a bit of convincing but he was happy to be getting out of Durmstrang and visiting Hogwarts. That boy was dumber than a bag of bricks, Tom had come to surmise, but he was a loyal puppy. He was happy to follow along with Tom, someone he considered a best friend, and was even elated to have Nadya there. Tom knew Sebastian harboured a small crush on the vivacious girl but it helped to have the two there. They were the most agreeable. It didn't take much convincing as Nadya was a sadistic bitch the more he got to know her. She was happy to go hunting for a stray Black.

Speaking of strays...

Sirius Black was a dog. An animagi. It didn't take much to figure it especially when Tom realised he was being followed by a mysteriously black dog every time he went to work or went out to get groceries. Every outing Harry and he went on, the dog was there. Prowling. Snarling. Tom casted covert Disillusionment so Harry wouldn't take notice. But he had forgotten to when they went to Diagon Alley for Harry's birthday presents. He remembered their conversation; Tom was glad he didn't reveal much. Harry didn't want him to go searching for the dog. To go searching Sirius Black. 

However, the pieces connected themselves together when Karkaroff revealed the final missing piece that was Peter Pettigrew. He was a rat animagi. And weren't they all friends? The Marauders? And, oh, Tom remembered Walburga, how she gloated and gloated about her family talents. Metamorphmagus... 

Tom really thought he was too clever for his own good. He just had to figure out we're the forms of James Potter and this Remus Lupin - Harry's current Defence teacher. He could only take one guess at the latter, though, and Tom was sure he would be right. Especially, with a name like that...

"Oh, Sirius!" Tom taunted loudly. He had come in polyjuice form. Picked off a hair from some Muggle when they had arrived in London. It wasn't the best thing to drink but he had to. He didn't want Dumbledore knowing about him yet. 

"Siriuz Black. Come ere puppy! Come ere!" Nadya sang. She perfected a French accent many years ago and it helped to disguise her. Sebastian didn't have any disguising talents so Tom just told him to stay mute. 

Then Tom saw the black dog. It was large, covered in shadow with demonic fangs and thick drool. It was ready to strike him. 

Tom chuckled menacingly. "You don't remember me? Oh dear. And you followed me so often. Harry and I." At the wizard's name, Sirius Black pounced but Tom was faster. With a silent STUPEFY, the dog flopped to the floor. Nadya laughed loudly and then came the commotion. 

Dumbledore. 

The old man gruffed, "Who are you and how did you get in here?!" 

"We caught you a pup, Old Man." Tom drawled, toeing at the dog. 

Dumbledore audibly gulped. His wand was pointing at them but he seemed a bit shocked at what to do. 

"H-How did you get past the Dementors?" 

Well, when you attend a school that allows you to practice close combat with Dementor boggarts almost every week... Tom so wanted to answer but he just smiled instead. 

"How about you let us run off while you take care of your... Puppy problem?"

Dumbledore silently casted ENNERVATE and the counter spell for Animagis. Sirius Black's cowering body slowly stood up. He was riddled with tattoos, he was thin and skeletal. His eyes were gaunt and his hair was matted black. 

"D-Dumbledore!" Then he turned to face Tom. "You! I'll get you!" 

"CRUCIO!" 

"EXPELLI-!" 

But dear old Sirius was too slow as he fell back down again and screamed. Dumbledore tried to cast at Tom but he let go of the torture and flung a silent curse at the old man. He, however, blocked it gracefully. Nadya helped join in with the cursing. Pieces of the Hogwarts walls were flinging off, as curses were blocked and countered to the sides. Tom noticed Sebastian quickly subdued Sirius with another Crucio, whom screamed once more. 

"Stop! We have to go." Tom shouted, resorting to dark curses to scare off Dumbledore. Sebastian let go of the curse and pressed the portkey in his pocket. Nadya was letting the fun get to her as Dumbledore was not able to hold off two very good students of the dark arts and he quickly apparated. 

"Blyad!" Nadya shouted and she pressed the portkey and disappeared. 

Tom huffed and pocketed his wand as he crouched down to face Sirius. The man looked up with pain in his eyes, he snarled viciously at Tom who didn't back away. 

"You kidnapped Harry." Sirius stated. 

Tom shook his head, "Apologies about the Crucio. Needed to throw Dumbledore off. Look, Harry will be mad at me about this. You're his Godfather, aren't you? I have connections that know about you."

Sirius looked up with such an immense amount of hate, Tom just wanted to slap it off his face. 

"You still Crucio'd me, you twat." Sirius' expression changed into horror. "H-Harry isn't safe! In this castle. There's... The rat!" 

"Peter Pettigrew." Tom snarled. 

"You know?!"

Tom nodded, "I'll get you out of this mess. Can't believe you weren't given a trial," Tom sighed. "And as if you'd be- Up, quickly!" Tom hauled the convict onto his two feet. 

"Why are you helping me?" Sirius threw himself back. 

"Because I can." Tom averted his eyes for a moment. "Because this is for Harry." 

Sirius' grey eyes softened at the sincerity before it resumed the hardness. "D-Dumbledore didn't do anything. He just left me! Left me to rot!" 

Tom inwardly smiled, so naturally he let a serious tone inflict his voice. "Yes, Black. He's not to be trusted. We must ensure Harry is not swayed to his side."

Sirius looked at him, "And who are you? Who's side are you on?" 

Tom bared his teeth, "Our side of course."

***

Tom managed to scare The Fat Lady into submission as she moved graciously for him to climb Gryffindor Tower. All the portraits knew who he was. Even with the Polyjuice, the portraits were cemented to the castle walls. And the castle had welcomed home its Heir. 

Once he got to the Boys Dormitory, Tom inspected the red and gold with a cold sneer. He strode over to a bed nearby a tall glass window. It had been nearly three months since he last saw Harry so he indulged himself by sniffing out Harry's bedsheets. He knew which bed was his young friend because the natural smell of Harry was so intense and strong. It was such a wonderful welcoming home gift. The first home he ever had and now the person he found home in. And Tom could smell it. Inhale it. He sat on the bed and sniffed at his sheets for a minute before he walked over towards the cage. Tom was glad he didn't have to look for the stinking rat. The cage was heard rattling from the moment he entered the Tower. Must have been the dark Mark. 

"Hello, my servant." Tom chuckled as the rat began to panic erratically, clanking around in his metal cage. 

He stupefied the pest and scooped out Pettigrew. He had probably ten minutes before Dumbledore discovers he was here. Sirius had his portkey but Tom made sure to bring a spare. It was time for Sirius to become what they said he was always was. One of his. But not just any old Death Eater - definitely not Lord Voldemort's.

Tom could only hope Harry didn't hate him for this. 

*** 

It had been forty eight hours but the story was insane. It literally felt like it was a Muggle movie unfolding before his eyes. Harry couldn't believe it. All along it had been Peter Pettigrew. The betrayer. The man Harry should have hated. He was sentenced to Azkaban with only one trial and it was merely one that honoured Sirius Black. Someone tipped off the Wizengamot about Dumbledore being the one who had denied Sirius Black a trial which made matters worse for the Headmaster. Not only that, but he was supposed to be renewing the wards before term began every single year; the Daily Prophet reported that, apparently, it hadn't been done for fourteen years! Almost Harry's whole lifespan so far. And the wards were dry as dust. No wonder the attackers got in.

According to the official story, Sirius had apparently ran after Dumbledore left him to die by thr Intruders' hands and went to search for Pettigrew. The intruders had portkeyed out of Hogwarts before they could be captured by Dumbledore. When the rat became Pettigrew, it was then revealed Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and the one that could have never betrayed his parents. He had family. At last! He had written to Tom again but received no reply. Harry was beginning to worry, which he knew he shouldn't do because this was Tom, but the lack of response made his stomach churn.

When the Wizengamot trial was put forward, Dumbledore had the power to halt the proceedings. And yet, the outrageous cry of an innocent member of one of (not so innocent) Sacred Twenty-Eight families being locked up in Azkaban without a trial? The Ministry couldn't lose support of the Purebloods otherwise it'd be a straight descent into chaos. Fudge was the on thin ice with many members of the Wizengamot and despite warnings and frustrations via Albus Dumbledore, the honorary trial for Sirius Black was put forth. 

After the Wizengamot trial, Sirius was able to visit Harry on school grounds after receiving four hours of health evaluation at St. Mungo's. He was to receive six hours of therapy per week and was put on a physical regime so he could regain weight and muscle. Harry couldn't have been happier. And Sirius was able to tell Harry all about his wild days at Hogwarts. There wasn't a chance for Harry to approach the subject of bullying Professor Snape - he was too overwhelmed with the hugs and the ruffling of his hair by his Godfather. 

"It's so good to hold you, Prongslet." Sirius had said when they hugged. 

Harry hugged harder into Sirius's skinny waist. "It's good to hold you, too."

And then came the waterworks. Harry didn't know what to do so he just petted his Godfather's animagus form. For an hour.

Headmaster Dumbledore was on very thin ice. The School Governors were thinking of promoting Professor McGonagall to Headmistress - that would mean a new Deputy Head and a new Head of Gryffindor. There were so many changes and it all came from one single night. Harry had to thank the attackers and yet, he knew Tom had something to do with it. No gut feeling, no intuition. It was undeniable fact. Harry had a dream of a young girl, beautiful with assassin blue eyes and midnight hair. And a boy with sunshine hair and seawater eyes, so very handsome and with the prettiest smile. He was pale but for some reason, Harry didn't think very well of him.

Every time he awoke from the dream, Harry would get this dreading feeling. As if he wasn't supposed to see it. As if the perspective he was viewing these dreams of... Knew Harry was viewing them. And was not at all pleased by this weird connection. 

On the weekend of the attack, Sirius was cleared to visit Harry once more. The two walked the grass grounds for four hours. Just talking. Sirius was a free man, now, and was able to claim his Godfather title once again but he was not fit to live on his own or look after Harry. It was time to be honest, Harry thought.

"I'm living with a friend, actually. He helped me be free from the... The Dursleys." Harry fidgeted. 

Sirius frowned. "Pup. Are you sure you trust this boy?"

Harry nodded seriously. "With my life."

Sirius shhook his head, "I had been following you. I was- As Padfoot. I just wanted to see you, Prongslet. And... I don't know if you should trust that boy."

"Well, I do." Harry vehemently replied. "You can't take him away!" 

Sirius inclined his head gently, "Alright. Alright." He scratched his head and smiled, "Well, St Mungo's are giving me food and shelter. Hopefully my mental will get better. I have one more evaluation before Christmas so hopefully you can move in with me by then." 

"Yule." Harry replied nonchalantly. 

"What?" 

"I follow the Olde ways."

Sirius spluttered, "Harry, it's illegal!" 

Harry sighed and shrugged. "I wish it wasn't, Sirius. It's made me stronger and better."

Sirius remained silent then wrapped his arms around his pup. "I just want you to be happy, Prongslet."

"Me too." Harry said in a muffled voice. Sirius pulled back and took a good look at his godson. He was still short but no longer skinny anymore. The new boy definitely helped him with making sure he was eating. Harry seemed lighter and less... Sirius remembered at the start of summer when Harry seemed a little bit dejected and now he was fresh and new. 

"I have you now and you have me. We'll be a proper family. You'll get to live in one of the Black houses -" Sirius tightened his hold on Harry when he saw his pup frown slightly. 

"Even your friend can move in!" Harry brightened and Sirius laughed, "And soon... You'll graduate and then be the coolest Auror, just like your dad and I."

Harry frowned. "I don't think that's going to happen. Voldemort is still out there. I told you about my first year, Sirius. You know he's just a husk but he'll get powerful."

Sirius huffed, "You sure know how to kill a mood, pup." 

The two chuckled quietly at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading this late, I was supposed to upload this morning but my doggy needed a walk, the old boy has become super lazy haha. And then I ran overtime on my workout!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4! ❤️
> 
> P.S: Happy Chinese New Year and Happy Valentines!


	5. Yule Tidings We Bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 7300 approx. 
> 
> Harry and Tom spend their first Yule/Christmas together.

He was immediately called into Dumbledore's office following the trial. Harry had an eventful day filled with catching up on assignments and deadlines and evading detention with Snape during Potions. He didn't particularly wanted to see the grey-bearded man. 

"Harry, my boy, it is good to see you well." a sparkle in those old eyes, bright and foreboding. 

Harry took the seat opposite the Headmaster of Hogwarts. His stature was growing and he was able to firmly place his two feet on the floor. 

"You look well, Harry." 

"Thank you, Professor. It's good to finally meet someone I can call family." 

The Headmaster stroked his beard lightly, "Yes, indeed." 

There was an awkward pause and Harry cleared his throat, "Was there... A reason you called me in today, Professor? It's just, I have a lot of work--" 

"Yes, yes. I understand, Harry. How's your roommate? Will you be joining him during Yule break?" Dumbledore interrupted. 

Harry kept down his surprise. He hadn't even told McGonagall about his living conditions and this would be the first time Dumbledore was pushing for the truth. 

Harry licked his lip,"Most likely. The cafe will be open and Tom will need somewhere to stay whilst he's working part time there." 

"Tom is a Muggle?" 

Harry nodded. 

"I'm sure you told me that before." 

Harry nodded again. 

Dumbledore put on a grim frown. "We are still looking to into the situation that happened. The Ministry is working hard to uncover who attacked Hogwarts and myself. You best be keep yourself safe, Harry."

"Of course, Professor. I will do." 

Dumbledore twirled a finger loosely through his grey beard, his eyes staring hard at Harry. "You may go now, Harry." 

*** 

Although Sirius wasn't able to have Harry officially into his life yet, St Mungo's allowed him to carry out Godfather-ly tasks. One of those was bequeathing Harry the chance to go to the Hogsmeade trip. There were two reasons: one, Harry needed to get some supplies to refill his moleskin pouch. It had come in handy particularly in lessons when he ran out of parchment or ink for his quill. And two, Neville would have gone alone on the trip otherwise. It didn't take much convincing of McGonagall to let Harry go. He was still The-Boy-Who-Lived and Sirius was still her student in the Deputy Headmistress' eyes. Despite the lateness of it all, Harry was able to go.

However... Neville and Harry didn't really enjoy Hogsmeade all that much. It was snowing heavily and it was cold in the middle of November. They talked about the break in of Hogwarts, discussing Sirius' situation. Harry's Godfather was getting better and with the help of Healers and the free shelter at St. Mungo's, he was doing incredibly well with steady progress. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was still Headmaster. Harry wasn't particularly happy with it. He hoped Professor McGonagall would take up the position of Headmistress soon, if only because he could easily persuade her to let him visit Sirius at St. Mungo's on the weekends. 

After half an hour of buying sweets and few parchments, the Gryffindor boys headed back to Hogwarts but were stopped by the Twins.

"Harry-" Fred began. 

"Longbottom!" George sailed in.

"Don't we have an early Christmas gift for you."

"Oh, one you're sure to love."

"Great for keeping tabs on friends -" 

"- And if you're up for some mischief."

Then they were presented with the Marauders Map. It was a very useful gift. Harry had the cloak and now he had a map that showed him all of the people at Hogwarts and their whereabouts. He didn't know if it was his Potter Luck or perhaps it was because Harry was expected to do something with all of these Yule gifts. The boys gave the Twins their thanks and decided to sit in a corner of the clocktower courtyard to analyse their new mysterious map. 

"Wow! You can see almost everyone. Look, Professor Flitwick is currently in his room. Maybe sleeping." Neville grinned. 

Harry pointed to Dumbledore, "Why's he pacing?" 

Neville grimaced, "Probably wondering if he's getting fired." 

Ever since the attack, Neville was understandably upset at the news of the complete lack of care Dumbledore had been doing to the school for nearly fifteen years. Obviously, Augusta Longbottom had been incensed by the news and Neville couldn't stop to breathe with all of the ranting letters he had received from his grandmother. She had been a student when Dumbledore was transitioning as Headmaster and Augusta had even revealed she was glad she left before she could see proper damage Dumbledore would have dealt her safety and education at Hogwarts. 

Many parents had begun debating pulling their children out of Hogwarts, especially the Pureblood families. On the list was Malfoy (of course, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and surprisingly Bones. Related persons if each family were more than happy to give interviews in the Daily Prophet because tarnishing Dumbledore and diminishing his power was something the Pureblood families liked. Lord Parkinson had a lot to say, recounting what Headmaster Dippet had done successfully obviously pitting the two against one another. Then there was the scandalous slandering headed by Mrs. Zabini. Neville was having a fit reading the interviews and Harry remembered hearing the incensed rant gifted by Hermione once she had read it, too. Harry hadn't read it yet, but Neville was filling him in. 

"Oh, you should have read it all! She was bringing up why he delayed defeating Grindelwald for so long, allowing him to cause more destruction. And THEN, Mrs. Zabini moved on and just eviscerated Dumbledore' s beard!" 

"What?" 

"She called it unkempt, Harry." Neville gasped. 

Harry bit his lip from laughing, "That is quite harsh. What's Zabini got to say about?" 

Neville rolled his eyes, "Oh, he loves it. Some are hating him and some are applauding him. The older Housemates have given him a hard time but Zabini has the Third Year Slytherins and Ravenclaws on his side now."

"Ravenclaw?" 

"Well, they hate people disrupting their learning. And Dumbledore is doing the most disruption out of anyone else." Neville explained with a slight grimace. 

Harry wanted to feel upset on behalf of his Headmaster. But it was getting difficult to support someone that had hidden agendas, machinations that churned and choked people. Harry thought of Tom in that moment. 

"Samantha Abbott, Hannah Abbott's mother, has been discussing with the Gran about the Governors decision for Dumbledore's replacement." Neville bit his lip.

Conciously, Harry's finger traced over the space on the map, where the two feet of McGonagall was stationary in the Transfiguration classroom

"Do you think she'll take the job?" Harry asked. 

Neville's eyes followed Harry's finger. "Maybe? For the sake of the school."

"Then who would be Deputy Head?" 

A looming figure stood tall and mighty causing Harry and Neville to twist their heads up. Professor Snape appeared like a figure of night oozing coldness. 

"Return to your dormitories. Dinner begins... in an hour." The potions Professor let out a caustic drawl. Neville gulped loudly. 

"It's not even dark, Professor." Harry moaned indignantly. 

Snape snarled at him, "Now." 

*** 

November passed by like a breeze without much interruption. Neville and Harry grew closer and they were even opening up to other people and forming new relationships. Neville took Arithmancy, surprisingly, and become fast friends with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones - whom were both from prominent backgrounds and were Hufflepuff's. People Harry knew that Neville could relate and rely on. 

The bullying stopped as Harry wasn't incapacitated no longer and finally healed enough to dole out punishments without consequence. Professor McGonagall was unapproachable as she was being bombarded with seventh years freaking out over NEWTs and the Board of Governors breathing down her neck about the big promotion. It looked like she would take the opportunity but then where would that leave Dumbledore? The position of Headmaster at Hogwarts was his main symbol of Power. Still, Dumbledore had that within the Wizengamot from what Hannah, Susan and Neville had said. 

Harry maintained a steady correspondence with Sirius. Tom hadn't replied since October. Harry decided with petulance that he was going to ignore him, too. It felt wrong and stupid to be doing so but Harry felt miserable as winter snows fell softly on Hogwarts. He couldn't bear thinking of white winters and dark nights; he was anticipating to return to the loud and clumsy London where the two boys shared a space together. To distract himself from Tom's absence, Harry started discussing with Sirius about what to get for Tom's birthday and his godfather had given him a good idea about a two-way mirror for ease of communication. Harry would be able to get Tom's attention rather than playing the waiting game for an owl to return. Harry would get one for himself and Tom and his Godfather too. 

Neville asked Harry to visit Longbottom House for Yuletide, in hopes that Harry would join in on his first Yule ritual. Harry was warmed by the invitation - an impossible event to resist. He had been wanting to experience his first ritual as he truly wanted to embrace the Olde ways. However, it was something he had to discuss with Tom first, though Harry assured Neville that it would be a possible feat. Apparently, Susan and Hannah would be attending, too, and Harry really wanted to expand his circle of friends. The last time he heard from Tom was when he was discussing his friends. Harry couldn't properly recall their names but Tom was forming his own circle - and it included Viktor Krum! 

Neville, sadly, didn't particularly like Quidditch nor supported any of the teams but Hannah was more than happy to discuss the skill Wronski Feints and strategies of the Falcons with him. He was supposed to support the Cannons with Ron, yet Harry had never really been a proper fan. It wasn't because the Falcons were somehow superior (Harry was NOT a glory hunter), he just preferred the colours and the chemistry of the team. Hannah had agreed and they spent most of the time during their library sessions discussing Quidditch. Meanwhile, Susan and Neville helped each other with Herbology. Sometimes, Harry and Susan studied together. He thought that Susan was a very good study partner; patient, thoughtful and always willing to listen. Hermione would be a bit of dictator when it came to studying but Susan was lovely. 

Just before Yule arrived, Professor Lupin started teaching them about Boggarts for their final Defence class of term. It was an interesting topic as Harry had read up on it - only a little. Tom hadn't covered it when they studied during the summer and Harry hadn't had a proper chance to read much of his booklist. Professor Lupin was patient enough and Harry managed to score five points for his house for answering correctly. It felt nice to actually answer a question, and this time he didn't need to beat Hermione to the hand-raising punch. Lupin asked students on a random basis. 

Harry fully expected his Boggart to be a Dementor or even Voldemort. But it was neither. 

It was Tom. With a sadistic smile joining hands with Voldemort. Harry felt half mortified as the whole class was seeing this and half scared because the reality that Tom would join Voldemort was more probably than not. Harry casted Riddikulus with a shaky voice and it worked and both Tom and Voldemort started up a duo rock band. No one laughed, though. 

Harry ignored everyone and didn't meet Professor Lupin when the Dark Arts professor summoned him. Seamus had been annoyed to be used as a lapdog for carrying messages - as if Harry gave a fuck. 

"Harry... W-was that Tom? Your friend?" Neville asked with worry, approaching his new friend in the Common Room. 

The warmth of the red and gold decor and the roaring fire felt claustrophobic. Harry heaved out a huff. 

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked." Neville frowned. 

Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair, "I wasn't prepared for that."

"None of us were. That was... Kind of the point?" 

Harry let out a humourless laugh, "I suppose. I don't really know what to do. What to say. What should I do? Should I tell-" 

"I was reading up on it before the lesson, with Hannah. She sad that... Erm," Neville closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up, "Your fear changes often. Boggarts use your darkest fears. But fear changes often as you change and grow. So, maybe it could have been Voldemort, right? B-before you met Tom."

"That's sensible." Harry chuckled. 

Neville grinned, "Thanks to Hannah, I'm getting better with schoolwork. I never thought Dark Arts was that interesting, you know." 

Harry shrugged, "Our parents were Aurors. I suppose it makes sense for us to like the subject." 

"Yeah, but I've been pretty..." Neville looked away sheepishly. 

Harry stood up from his seat and gripped his friend's shoulders tightly. "You've been pretty great, Nev. And you should keep at it. That's all that matters." 

*** 

Finally, Yule arrived. Harry was going home! He was going to see Tom; it had been since the last day of August that the two boys had met face to face. And Harry was nervous. He wasn't excited, not like he thought he would be. What had happened over the last few months, the exhaustion plus the lack of correspondence, it all filled him up with anxious air and Harry just wanted to crumble and cry. And since that final lesson in Defence, facing his darkest fear, everything had just come down on him. He had spoken briefly with the girls but Neville had been the biggest help. Harry was always uncomfortably opening up, particularly regarding issues with Tom and Voldemort. Neville just seemed to understand. But Harry had nightmares of his boggart. The way Tom had smiled, his soft pale skin latched with veined grey of someone heinous. The image would not leave his mind. 

When he got off the train and booked the taxi back home. When he arrived, he exited the taxi and took in the sight. Christmas decorations were up with the streets blanketed by blanched snow. It looked to be a heavenly Yule but Harry knew it would be tense. He wondered if Tom had changed at all. If he had reverted back to the sadistic person that became Lord Voldemort...

Exhaling out his worries, Harry walked inside the apartment. It was dark. There was a Christmas tree in the living room with the lights on. That surprised him. Harry went into the kitchen and saw food there. A turkey roast, honeyed parnisps and a bunch of other beautiful vegetables. He spotted gravy and stuffing and mulled wine. Harry choked back his tears and when he turned around he saw Tom exiting his bedroom with a bright smile. 

"Happy Yule, Harry."

Harry screamed and threw himself at Tom. Tears were free falling but the young wizard didn't care. His arms wrapped around the older wizard tightly and he just wanted to stay there forever. 

The two ate heavily, pumping their stomach with delicious Yule food that Tom had created. Tom was the best cook. Even house elves had nothing on him. Tom was a perfectionist and he was perfect. Harry was getting tipsy on the mulled wine, spilling the details of his first semester. Surprisingly, Tom did the same. He showed him pictures of the grounds at Durmstrang, taken by a magically affected Muggle Polaroid camera. Harry hadn't even realised Tom got one. And it grumbled the young wizard when the older wizard still wouldn't reveal its specific location. 

"You'll have to try harder than that, Potter." Tom scoffed. Harry could smell the faint mulled wine on his tongue with the mix of musk that Harry had become accustomed to. 

"You never tell me anything! You ignored me weeks and weeks and-" 

That led to a row and a massive chase around the apartment ensued causing glasses to smash, lamps to fall and lots of pillows being thrown across the place. 

All in all. The most heavenly Yule. 

Tom patted his messy hair once Harry told him about his Boggart. "Oh, Harry." Tom said softly. 

And just with that line, Harry melted and hugged his friend again. He truly missed him. And in that moment, he knew never to fear that Tom would join Voldemort. They would be together, Tom would be at his side. Harry was sure of it. 

"You must know I would never side with my counterpart. What he has done to my plans..." Tom gritted out bitterly. 

Harry saw a deep murmur of red swimming in the corner of Tom's eyes. It looked like rubies. Like the red of the Yule ornaments. And blood itself. 

"We have- b-etter ones, now." Harry hiccupped. 

Tom focused his eyes on Harry. The red flickering in his irises. "Yes, Harry. We."

Harry then took out the invitation Neville had sent. Tom looked it over with pursed lips. Harry decided to start on the dishes. 

"Of course we will go. I'd like to meet Longbottom. Lady Longbottom, I mean." Tom said from behind Harry as he was washing up. He was sitting at the table, long legs relaxing on the back of another dining chair. Harry tried to focus on the dishes and the bubbles. He turned on the cold tap and dipped his wrists into it to cool himself. 

"She could be an ally," Harry said over his shoulder. 

Tom made a noise of consideration, "I suppose." 

Harry dried his hands, "Want to watch a Christ- Yule based movie?" Harry asked happily. Tom acquiesced, a radiant smile dancing on his lips. 

Throughout the movie, they joked about and wrote down questions to search for. Tom was being very inquisitive about Muggles in general and their lifestyles. He developed an interest in Muggle science and technology; it was why he had invested in a Polaroid camera and other features of this future such as mobile phones and cars. 

"But you can't even drive!" 

"Oh, I can learn. And everyone at my workplace can drive. And they all make it out to be an impressive feat when one, exiting out of their youth, has a vehicle." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "It better be a nice car." 

Tom laughed lightly, "As if I would settle for something rancid. It would definitely have to be an Aston."

"As if we could ever afford one!" 

Tom sneered. "I'm the Heir of Slytherin. I will have an Aston Martin." 

They often did this. Stuck on a Muggle film and wrote down questions they wanted to find answers to. It was something only they did. Just for them. The film they were watching was about life and death, ghosts and angels. It was a really beautiful film, black and white initially then a reveal of colour to end the film. Truly a feel-good, wonderful Yuletide movie. 

Harry was shaking Tom out of his stupor, "Come on, Tom! Forget about the meaning of. Think about the universe. How big it is?! How bright it is?! We have magic, can't we go up there? Muggles did it with rockets and that."

Tom chuckled, "Once we go to a science museum, we shall find our answers. Capiche?" 

Harry grinned and began to go to the phone book to look up the local museums. 

"Get back here, brat!" 

"Try and get me!" 

Another chase proceeded. 

After the movie, Tom invited Harry to his bedroom. Harry had only visited once to wake Tom up for his early shift but that was it. They kept to each other's private spaces and that had been respected. But it seemed Tom was willing to share his space with Harry. It made it all more intimate. 

"Come. Lie down." 

Harry gulped audibly, blushing furiously. It was such an intimate thing! 

But Harry complied and he lay himself down beside Tom. They both stared up at the dark ceiling, watching the light of the street lamps illuminate the falling snow. 

Tom snuggled closer then turned his head to look at Harry. He turned as well and then his glasses came over. Tom placed them gently on the bedside table. 

"I've missed you." Harry blurted. 

"I've missed you too, Harry." Tom said smiling.  
Harry blushed but Tom just laughed. 

"Why didn't you respond for so long?" Tom contemplated his answer. 

"There's much to tell you about that attack, Harry." 

He sat up quickly, "I knew you had something to do with it!" 

Tom sighed, "Yes. I did." 

"You got my godfather out!" Harry smiled brightly. 

Tom frowned, "At a cost. Dumbledore was there. I was polyjuiced, do not fret. And Igor would never say anything, obviously. But... I had to make it look like I wasn't there for Sirius. So I... I used Crucio on your godfather."

Harry gasped and turned away quickly. He couldn't believe it. Sirius hadn't even mentioned anything to him! Did Tom obliviate him? Possibly blackmailed him to not tell Harry? But Tom was telling him now, wasn't he? As if sensing his questions, Tom placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Look, Harry. I apologised to your godfather after I did it once Dumbledore left. He- Bloody Hell! That old goat learned how to apparate inside the castle!" Tom got up abruptly from the bed and began to pace. 

Harry looked on in confusion, his worries forgotten. "Wh- What do you mean?" 

"Harry, don't you see?! Nobody can apparate in or outside of Hogwarts unless... Oh. Now I see." Tom laughed with condescension. His mahogany eyes averted and he stared at spot on the carpet. 

"That fucker."

Harry raised a brow, "Tom, what is it? What's wrong?" 

Tom looked up at Harry with a sad frown. "I am really sorry for doing that to your godfather."

"I- I know. Thank you for telling me." Harry smiled when Tom smiled and the two of them embraced gently before Harry latched onto Tom tightly. He never wanted to let the older boy go. 

"Stay. Just tonight, okay? Just sleep beside me." Tom pleaded with gentle brown eyes. Harry nodded enthusiastically and the two got into the covers.

Harry had to look away when Tom got rid of his shirt and bottoms. Harry was still clothed whilst Tom was just in his boxers. 

"Aren't you going to get comfortable, Harry?" Tom whispered in his ear, sending sparks down his spine. Harry relished in the feeling and squirmed momentarily. 

"Er, I- I. Yes. I will." He blushed in the dark. 

Harry slowly took off his shirt and jeans, letting them drop onto the floor. He looked up and saw Tom studying something on Harry. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, subconsciously folding his arms around his body. Tom carefully extracted them and kept staring at his body. 

"You're simply exquisite. Aren't you, Harry?" A ripple of laughter echoed in the air. Like velvet. 

Harry couldn't even reply as Tom let go and tucked himself into bed. He copied the older wizard and turned around to face Tom, a she did the same to face Harry. They kept staring at each other for a few moments before Tom began to talk. 

"Harry. We need to begin commencing the plans. I'll be graduating next summer and we need to start plans now. We have a lot of work to do. With Sirius on our side, we have the Blacks. You get the Longbottoms and Bones. Okay?" 

Harry nodded. Tom smiled. 

"Focus on Slytherin too," Harry made a face, "Now, now. Prejudices aside. They're important. You will concentrate, won't you... Harry?" The way Tom said his name made Harry want to submit to every task Tom gave him. It caused a weird feeling to form at the base of stomach. 

"Wh-what will you be focusing on then?" Harry asked weakly. 

Tom tapped at Harry's nose. "I'll be focusing on International Relations. Krum has strong ties with the Bulgarian Minister since he's the new star seeker for their world team," Tom carded his long fingers through his hair. Harry gulped at the beautiful display. 

"I'm too old to be friendly with the Minister's daughter, Elga, since she's a Third Year. But once she knows I'm friends with Harry Potter," Tom grinned poking Harry's side, causing him to whelp. He shot playful daggers with his eyes and poked Tom back who just laughed. 

Tom continued, "I'm sure she will want to be friendly with me, then. So, we'll need to have a public outing this Yule. The Longbottom Celebration is a good one. Many Pureblood families there. People will talk. And we could go into Diagon Alley before we return to school." Tom breathed out a sigh and settled into his bed. 

Harry bit his lip, "Who else are you speaking with?" 

Tom closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Sebastian Basch. He's loyal but completely unworthy of magic most days. Still, he can cast dark magic well. Oh yes, and he is the son of Michel Basch who's the head of Creature Relations in the Germany Ministry. They mostly deal with goblins and werewolves."

Harry nodded, "That's good. We recently learnt about them in class. Professor Snape covered it in DADA."

Tom raised a curious brow, "Snape? I thought Lupin was teaching you."

Harry shrugged, "He gets ill a lot."

A knowing smile graced Tom's face - much to the confusion of Harry. "How is Snape?" 

"Cranky."

Tom grinned. "It's because I'm alive. The Dark Mark reacts in a nasty way. Karkaroff hates it when I pay him a visit."

Harry giggled a little menacingly, "How is Igor?" 

Tom looked smug, "Same old. He'll never change. But I got him where I want him." 

"Anyways. There's Nadya Alinekov. Half-blood. Nothing too special about her family but she, herself, is a formidable witch. An invaluable soldier. Then, there is Brandi Nelson. She's an American and very useful at Charms. She's got connections with people and is excellent at collecting information with little loose ends. That's important."

Harry nodded seriously, "So, you've got it all planned out, then?" 

Tom looked back at him, "No." Tom moved closer, their faces only a few centimetres apart. 

"I need you of course. I'm content to have you neutral but I don't think I could do this without you, Harry." 

Harry was sweating lightly. He didn't know what else to say so he let the words tumble out, "I'm happy to help you, Tom. In every way I can."

Tom hummed, "In every way?" He asked softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Harry's here. 

Harry didn't want to fidget so much but the closeness and the intimacy was overwhelming Harry. He breathed in the scent of Tom, all musky and heady and masculine. Tom was so breathtakingly handsome up close, with brown eyes glinting rubies, showing a hidden darkness inside. Harry wonders if he'll ever see it true. Harry wonders if he'll ever explore it. 

***

Tom assessed the reflection in the mirror. Impeccable, really. His hair wasn't discheveled but styled particularly, a loose side parting was made allowing wavy tressés to accumulate on his left side, and a small part on his right, framing his face in the most handsome of ways. Tom ensure cologne was correctly aplocsted; his wrists and décolletage. Not that he was trying to seduce anyone during Yuletide rituals - though that could come in handy. And he was dressed to the nines. The tuxedo was black and white with a deep scarlet red bow tie. The colour was for Durmstrang - his new home. 

He didn't really think of it as a proper home but Tom was familiarising himself with the school and he had made friends there. True friends. He had found many parts of Hogwarts intolerable, particularly its pupils. This time round, however, Durmstrang was too exciting for him to be complaining. Even the classmates he didn't particularly know or didn't get on with (on their behalf, obviously) he still saw something unique in them. They didn't judge him because he was a Muggleborn Slytherin. They judged him because his actions proved his worth and at Durmstrang, they were an active bunch. Durmstrang selected their students well... Especially now that Karkaroff knew what his improved Dark Lord was looking for. 

Tom exited his bedroom and saw Harry waiting patiently in the living room. Harry was in green wizarding robes, the ones that Augusta had sent him. They draped over his body aesthetically, appreciating the growing broad shoulders with the colour of emerald compliment his eyes. Tom was thinking of honouring Harry with new frames, something stylish but keeping the rounded specs' appeal. Tom caught Harry gazing at him and he smirked playfully, knowing the type of attention he was garnering. At least it was from Harry. Anybody else and he would be annoyed.he swiftly reentered his bedroom, just to make sure nothing was too out of place. 

Appearing as Harry's plus one meant he had to look the part of a raised Muggleborn. It was still too early for Thomas Frost to reveal his true parentage. He would be too 'ashamed' to reveal it, of course. Once Dumbledore met him face to face then he would expose the secret and make Dumbledore look to be a condescending and inconsiderate teacher. Someone that students shouldn't be around; a judgemental and a condescending prick wasn't someone Tom would like to be teaching his children. If he had any. Tom smiled at his reflection and heard Harry enter. 

The young wizard truly looked spectacular with his mussed raven hair, large circular glasses half obscuring the most perfect sea of green and the entire suit was viridescent velvet. The bow tie was golden as an ode to his fiersome lion House. 

"Do you miss being a Slytherin, Tom?" Harry asked promptly. 

Tom brushed off invisible specs from his tuxedo blazer, "I'm always a Slytherin, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What's Slytherin like?" 

Tom exhaled. "Stressful. But you can rely on them to keep your secrets since almost all of Slytherins have something to hide. Why do you ask?" 

Harry shook his head, "Just Neville. Gryffindors aren't exactly being nice to him." He watch the young wizard bite his lip. 

Tom nodded stiffly. Harry had told him enough about the berating Neville had gotten from his fellow lions. They called him the 'Cowardly Lion' and after having seen The Wizard of Oz, he understood the referenced so he only assumed some Muggleborn student had the audacity to look down at a Pureblood Heir. Whatever he was, Neville Longbottom would always be a Purelood and a member of upperclass Wizarding Society. There was no need for him to truly prove himself as anything to his Housemates. Whether the boy was truly a Gryffindor or some other house, what did it matter? Actions mattered. If Tom could rely on Neville to sway the Wizengamot to support a legislation he wanted willed in place, Tom would fully help with the little bullying problem. 

They arrived five minutes late as Purebloods whom were on time were desperate to please and those fashionably late were disrespecting their hosts. Five minutes late was perfect and despite Harry's protest, Augusta was pleased. 

"Who raised you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was taken aback by the question, unfortunately glancing at Tom. He didn't want to scrap the boy but that was the wrong move. 

"Erm, my aunt and uncle, Lady Longbottom. And please, call me Harry." 

Augusta raised a brow at Tom before focusing her blue eyes back on Harry. "You may call me Augusta." Then she strode off to greet more guests. 

Neville was not was Tom had been was expecting. The boy needed to lose a bit of weight and perhaps gain some muscle. He held himself a bit obscure and shy. Tom assumed this was the basis of the bullying. He wondered if Harry would ever make any progress with the heir. 

"Neville! This is Tom. The friend I told you about." Harry introduced them informally. 

"Nice to meet you, Neville. Harry's told me all about you." Tom offered a hand which was ignored. 

Neville was gobsmacked. Tom knew exactly why. So instead, he smiled and tucked his hand away. "I suppose you don't do it the Muggle way?" 

Harry must have told Neville all about his tragic life story because Neville gulped and blurted, "I'm sorry you're an orphan like us. I- I mean there's nothing wrong with us. Right?" 

He was such easy prey. So utterly predictable. Pliable. Tom truly was in luck with this new generation of wizards and witches. 

"Perhaps we are a bit odd, but that's the beauty of us orphans, right?" Tom chuckled politely; that seemed to help loosen up the heir a bit. Harry shot him a grateful look which made Tom smile wider. 

"Let's get some champagne. Neville, could you lead the way?" 

Neville nodded emphatically and moved towards the corner of the Ceremonial Hall. A champagne tower had been kept up and Tom nicked the glass on the top. He drank it with ease and saw Harry blushed at the sight of him. Tom laughed to himself. 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise heard. Augusta casted a sonorous and began clearing her throat. 

"Great tidings, everybody! Welcome to the Annual Yule Celebrations. Before the ritual commences, I would like to say that we, those that are on the Wizengamot and followers of the Olde Ways, are doing what we can to get the Ministry to lawfully approve of our practices."

With that, there were several cheers and many applause. Tom drained another glass of champagne, letting the beverage sizzle his veins. He was good with alcohol, not that he often drank it since he had been trapped in a bloody diary for so many years, though he had his fair share of smuggled firewhiskey courtesy of his Slytherin Dormmates. Tom suppressed vile memories of Abraxas making moves on him. 

"And now, the ritual!" 

Tom realised he had completely missed all the other words Lady Augusta had said. He withheld a frown and moved to the center of the room where the ritual bowl was. 

"To instruct the newcomers, we will allow them to shed their blood in the bowl of Lady Magick. And afterwards, everyone can prepare their chant." Augusta cancelled the Sonorous and made her way over to her grandson, Harry and Tom. 

She nodded to Neville, who seemed intimidated by his grandmother, and the chubby boy shuffled away to, what Tom presumed, were the other Longbottoms present. 

"Now, Harry and Mister... Frost." She gave him a shrewd look before continuing, "You will only need to spill the tiniest amount of blood. A prick of a finger. Perhaps three droplets. Enough for the ritual to work. I know you've both lost people," Lady Augusta instinctively looked to the direction of her grandson before turning her eyes back to Harry and Tom. 

She exhaled, "Anyways, the chant is simple. You will say:" 

"With great tidings of Yule, I ask thy Lady  
To gift me wonders beyond the Pale  
To gift me love beyond the Grave  
To gift me power that I shan't fail  
And in return, I will gift my Magick  
Loyalty and Wisdom, to thy Lady Magick" 

"And afterwards, you will feel the intense pull. Welcome it." Augusta said with finality. 

Tom and Harry walked over to the bowl. A few other younger wizards and witches were there with them, but it was obvious they were the ones with Muggle backgrounds. Newly introduced to the rites of the Olde ways. Harry was feeling nervous, he was shivering with anxiety. Tom settled him gently with a hand near his lower back. 

"It will be alright. I've done this before, Harry." Tom reassured him, whispering in his ear. Harry gulped noticeably and looked up. 

"I just... I don't know what to expect."

He smiled at the young wizard, "You'll see your parents."

Harry's emerald eyes were set ablaze, "R-really?!" 

Tom leaned in closer, their noses touching. "Yes, Harry."

Tom picked up the cleansed dagger after one of the younger children had finished. He pricked his ring fingertip on his right hand and allowed the droplets of blood to spill in the ritual bowl. The bowl flared with light and Magick for a moment before it resumed back to normal. Tom cleansed the dagger in the Aguamenti bowl beside the ritual bowl and passed the dagger to Harry. Tom watched him as the younger wizard copied what he had done, though he kept looking up at Tom to see if he followed the steps correctly. 

"And that's us done," Tom said. "Come on, let us chant. You will have to concentrate on what gifts you'd like from Lady Magick."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. 

"And make sure they're gifts that cause little harm. Lady Magick wouldn't want you to wish for immense power." Tom whispered dangerously close to Harry's ear. He saw the way the younger wizard's throat moved. 

Harry opened one eye and smirked, "Know from experience?" 

He rolled his brown eyes with mirth, "Shut up, Potter."

Tom chanted along with Harry, both of their eyes closed. He waited to feel the pull of Lady Magick and when it happened, Tom began to shake with intense emotion. He had thought carefully about what he would like to receive. Tom always thought love was a weakness, something to be abhorred because it was a direct obstacle to power. Love was a distraction, manipulation, a deception of truth. Love shattered realities. But since he had met Harry, his philosophies on Love had changed. Dramatically. Tom could no longer deny it. He loved Harry. Within such a short time, this connection they had blossomed into something new. Something he had not foressen when he made that Deal with his vanquished. And yet... Tom could not deny that he cared for the brat, he looked forward to calling him 'Potter' and most of all, having his arms wrapped around him. 

So he focused his magic with Lady Magick's pull and wished for Harry to be healthy, safe and loved. A wave of warmth flooded his body, a tantalising feeling of home. Of family. 

Tom blinked back tears and opened his eyes fully. Images were blurry until he peppered them away with the pad of his fingertips. He saw Lady Augusta walking towards him with an affirmed look in her eyes. 

Tom turned to see Harry staring up at him, tear streaming down the young boy's face and his green eyes, those eyes of his mother's... The eyes that his older self had killed, they were staring at him with unconditional love. Tom wanted to vomit. 

"I hope you both received wonderful gifts. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

***

Harry was in a circle with his friends, Neville, Hannah and Susan Bones. Tom hoped Harry was making the most of it. 

Tom circled the Hall, making sure to speak with guests and giving them good impressions. They all knew he had arrived with The-Boy-Who-Lived so no he was a matter of interest. They enquired about him; since none of them attended Durmstrang they asked about that, and they asked about his Muggle upbringing and all sorts of things. He presented the perfect Muggleborn. He was curious about the world of magic, appearing excited about the Olde ways. He was respectful and inquisitive. 

The only person that seemed to see right through him was Lady Augusta Longbottom. Tom drowned his final glass of champagne for the night. Hardly even tipsy. 

"Lady Augusta." 

"Riddle." 

Tom hid his alarm well as she smirked gracefully and sat down at the plush settee. Tom remained standing out of dignity. 

"I knew I recognised you. Though, I was a bit older than you, dear." She said with pursed lips. 

"You left when I was entering my fourth year." Tom explained. 

Augusta nodded. He had no need to be dishonest. She didn't know that he was Lord Voldemort and why did that matter? 

"You were a good student from what I recall. 'Teacher's Pet' some of my friends used to joke about you. You've become handsome," Augusta chuckled. "And young." 

Tom debated whether it was worth it having her as an ally. With the crowd of Purebloods in the room, to have her esteem meant almost every Light family that still operated politically and socially would be swayed to his side of things when he came to rule. 

Tom glanced over to Harry across the Hall. He was smiling and laughing with Augusta's grandson. With Amelia Bones' niece and Samantha Abbott's daughter.

"What are your plans for the boy?" She asked with a cough. 

Tom flexed his fingers, "I'm taking care of him." 

"And will you tell me the secret to your youthful visage?" Augusta raised a brow. 

"Of course not."

"Forgive an old woman for asking."

Tom chuckled, "We are both old. In a way. I appreciate you keeping things quiet."

"You charm them well, Riddle. As Frost. And as Riddle. As whoever you are when you speak to Harry Potter. But know this, the truth will come out." Augusta replied with a menacing glint in her cold, blue eyes. 

Tom restrained himself from splintering the glass flute, ultimately cutting Longbottom's glaring eye out. 

"Spare me your old woman's wisdom, Augusta." Tom spat. 

He walked away - the distinct laugh of Lady Longbottom fading into the background. 

*** 

Once Harry and Tom returned home, he was no longer sober. Tipsy but definitely on the edge of becoming drunk. Harry had been mostly quiet with him. And yet he had been happy with his friends. Tom could tell Harry had drank alcohol, too. The way he smelt a metallic yet strong fruit scent from Harry's ragged breaths. 

Tom wandlessly expelled the clothes from his body as he entered his room, shutting the door behind him. He drew the curtains closed and sat down on the bed. It had been some time since he had done an Olde ritual, what with being trapped in the diary for so many years. He sighed heavily and lied back on the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. He wondered if Augusta had been goading him. She definitely knew something, a truth. That woman may have been Gryffindor but she was shrewd and she researched things carefully. No wonder she had been exclusively speaking with Samantha Abbott about Dumbledore... And now he was getting removed. 

Some time passed until he awoke with a jolt as scratching could be heard on the door. Soon, the handle turned and green eyes shone brightly in the dark. 

"Harry." Tom called softly. The young wizard moved closed to Tom then he climbed into the bed with him. Tom pressed Harry's warm body closer to him, spooning him. 

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked hoarsely. 

Tom nodded, "You couldn't sleep?" 

Harry shook his head. They laid there for a few moments before Harry snuggled into Tom, his head now beneath his chin. 

"I saw my parents. They said-," Harry sighed. "They've been watching over me."

"I bet they have."

Harry let out a small groan, "They're not happy."

Tom sniffed at Harry's natural scent. He couldn't place it but it was divine. He wanted to smell it forever.

"What did you say?" 

Harry was silent for a moment. "We spoke about some things. We talked about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Mum was-" Harry cracked. "Mum was very upset." Tom nodded. 

"And then we moved onto you."

Tom cleared his throat, "I see."

"Yeah."

Harry didn't say anything else but Tom could only imagine what words had been said. They lied there together, sharing their warmth and being close, hearing their heartbeats and their breathing. Finally, sleep came for Tom and he let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was supposed to upload this chapter last Friday but I've had so much to do. I'm currently doing up my first home and there's a lot happening 🤦🏻 lockdown has been lifted in my country, so there's been a whole lot of work being done on the house this week. So... I'm uploading this dead on 12am on Friday lol because the entire Friday I'm painting three rooms and a hallway 🎨 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts ❤️ have a lovely week and be sure to stay safe!!


End file.
